My Love and Sadness
by Inuhanyou21
Summary: Typical romance. Or is it? After a fight with Inuyash, Kagome returns a week later to find he's gone. What happens? Does she end up with Inuyasha or will someone never expected have her? Love is forever but life isn't.
1. Her Choice!

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha but, I will forever enjoy! Also, this is my first manga!

**My Love and Sadness**

CHAPTER 1: Her choice!

A week passed since the dreaded fight with Inuyasha. He hasn't come to get her and she was not going to go to him and appalogize for something he did wrong. Although she was still mad, she was missing him so much. Kagome longed to be back through the well and see her friends. It was getting pretty lonely and she didn't feel the same with her friends in the present. She didn't feel like she belonged to this era any more.

"Why does he always have to cause me so much pain?" Kagome sobbed as she looked at the well house from her bedroom window.

_Flashback'_

_"K-Kikyo...I..I.." Inuyasha couldn't find words to say._

_"Come with me Inuyasha. You belong with me." Kikyo wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck. She smiled against his chest knowing very well that Kagome was watching from a behind a nearby tree. Tears were threatening to spill. She could not gain the courage to move._

_"Inuyasha you do love me, right?" poutted Kikyo._

_All he could do is nod his head for he still could not find words to say. He was entranced by her. But then she stepped out from her hiding place with tears now pouring._

_"Why? Why do you hurt me so?" Kagome said through the pain in her chest. She ran fast, as fast as her legs could carry her. "Aaah..oof!" she cried as tripped and hit her arm on a rather large rock busting her elbow open._

_"Kagome...I smell her blood" his senses brought him back to reality. Inuyasha ran to find her leaving an angry Kikyou behind. "Please be alright."_

_Sniff' _

_"Kagome..are you okay?" he came to a hult when he found her sitting on the ground clutching her arm with a piece of cloth she had ripped from her now tathered shirt._

_"Leave me a lone Inuyasha." she bluntly stated with iciness to her usually cheerful tone._

_"I-I'm..um sorry." sincerity and pitty in his voice._

_" I Don't Want To Hear Your Lies!" yelled Kagome. She was so loud that birds in the trees took flight to get away._

_"I'm not lieing you stupid wench!" he yelled in turn._

_"Your the stupid one, Baka!" plainly heard by the dead as she stormed off. He tried to follow and get revenge._

_"SIT BOY!" was the last thing she screamed and headed for the only link to her home leaving him in a six foot ditch cursing._

_End flashback'_

You would think that from the many times they had fought and made up that this would be no different. They had already been traveling together for two and a half years since that day she had released him from the prisoning arrow. She had accidentally fallen in-love with him. It was as if it was one way love. It's ripping her apart the more she is around him. Often at night when the gang slept, she lay awake silently crying her heart out. She was so close to the one she loved, yet he was to far to grasp. He belonged to Her! That copy of a woman he once longed to be with. Kagome was only a shard detector to him.

She had only one month of school left. The last few nights she had just studied for her exitting exams. She still wasn't sure if she was gonna go to college. She figured that she may just live in the past with the friends she had grown to call family. Naraku was defeated about three days before the fight with Inuyasha. Two brothers had joined together along with Kagome's and Kikyo's arrow had joined with the joint attack of the two brother's swords. Naraku diminished into ashes, the half shikon no tama laying in the spot where he once stood. Miroku had retreived it from the remains and handed it to Kagome to purify the poison in it aura.

What am I going to do?' a thought to herself. I love him but, he does not want me. I feel as though the world were against me and I have no way to escape it's horrid gaze.' she lay pondering on her bed till a knock on her door made her snap out of thought.

"Kagome dear, dinner is ready. You must eat!" said Mrs. Higarashi with a worried look for her saddly depressed daughter.

"Ai, mama! I'll be down shortly." a faked smile spread on her face to not worry her mother.

I need to make a choice. I made a choice once before to remain by Inuyasha's side no matter what. The difference this time though, I can no longer hold back my feelings.' As she walked out the room Kagome thought of what to do."I guess the only thing I can do is find out how he feels about me. Even if that means being torn apart inside."

"What was that dear?" asked Mrs. Higarashi.

"Huh..Gomen! It's nothing mama!" replied Kagome.

"Kagome, when are you going back to the fuedal era?" Souta asked knowing she had been here for a week and has not been out of her room much.

"I've decided to back today. I need to fix things." _Or break them.'_ she thought to herself.

Kagome finished her dinner and went to her room to get her yellow backpack filled with items to live off of. She also had gifts for her best friends. Even though she was mad at Inuyasha, she packed his favorite flavors of ramen. She looked at her nightstand clock. It was a quarter to seven and it was going to be dark soon. Down stairs she said bye to her family as she would be back within a week for the final testing.

Out the door she ran and into the well house. She paused before the well to gather the courage to jump in. This was it. It was time to face it, or to face him. She needed to know her place in his heart. And in she jumped.

Shippo lay next to Kirara sobbing,"When is Kagome going to come?..sniff'..I miss her."

"We do to Shippo. But how to tell her what happened to Inuyasha will be hard." answered Sango.

"Hi guys! Gomen,It took me long to return." all heads turned to the well that Kagome had just come through. Shippo jumped into her arms as Sango and Miroku smiled cheerfully at her family in this era.

"Glad to have you back," Miroku paused as he thought of what to say,"but we have to talk Kagome-chan."

She nodded her head and worried about what was wrong. They headed toward the village where they could sit comfortably to talk. Something was desperately wrong, for as soon as they reached Kaede's hut, they hung their heads low.

"What happened? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she felt a pain jolt in her heart. Where are you Inuyasha? I need to know if you feel the same about me as I do you.' A tear managed to escape as she turned her head in the dirrection of Inuyash Forest where she had met him in the first place. Something was way out of place and Sango and Miroku were trying to gain the right way to explain.

A/N: If I get three good reviews, I'll start the next chapter today and have it up by noon tomorrow. Also let me know what you think will happen next. :)


	2. Search for Inuyasha

Chapter 2: **Search for Inuyasha**

A/N: Thanks for the review! Even though I only got one I'm going to continue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a night of uneasy sleep, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were up at the crack of dawn. Their search for Inuyasha would start today. The only thing that Miroku could tell her is that Inuyasha ran off after saying finally made a choice. He wasn't sure what he meant, but Inuyasha had not been seen for four days after this was said.

Miroku looked at a sorrowful Kagome and spoke,"Hey, are you going to be okay?"

"I..uh..don't know." replied Kagome.

"I'm sure we'll find him, no matter how long, we will. I'm sure that when we find him, he'll tell us what he meant!" Sango aplied also seeing her discomfort.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's start walking. We have a long day ahead of us." said Kagome putting on a small smile so to not worry her friends.

"Alright!" was said in unison trying best to let her beleive they believed she was fine. The fact was they knew she wasn't fine. They actually weren't sure going to find him would be a good idea at first. They really did know what Inuyasha meant by making his choice. They were hoping to change his mind with Kagome. They knew he cared about her, but to what extent, that they did not know. They figured that he loved her. They were just as much like Sango and Miroku when hiding how they felt. Miroku and Sango were soon to be married. Since Naraku was defeated, they could truely show how they felt for each other knowing there was no more danger. They could even have children after they marry since Miroku knew the air void could no longer be passed. But what if they were wrong? What if Inuyasha didn't love Kagome? In that case they would be setting their beloved friend up for a completely shattered heart. They didn't want to be responsible for that but, they knew that Kagome herself wanted to find out how he felt about her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had been walking for hours. They were following in the dirrection that Miroku watched him take off in days before. They had no other leads as to where he may be. This was just where the search would begin and along the way they could find clues and ask any one they see if the hanyou had been seen close by.

"I think it's time we sat down and took a break." said Sango.

"I agree!" was all that came from Miroku.

"Oh, okay." came Kagome's weak voice.

"I'm hungry!" cried Shippo.

"I'll get wood to make a fire." Miroku added.

Shorty after disappearing into the woods, Miroku came back with a pile of sticks placed in his arms. The fire was made and Sango had placed Kagome's small cooking pot on with stew that Kaede gave them. They had all sat quietly eating their food. Once they finished Miroku had thrown water on the fire that he got from a nearby stream. The had then began to move forward in their search.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall wasn't far and the group needed to set up camp. The day had seemed to pass to quickly. There were no signs of Inuyasha around. All were determined to find him no matter what. To the groups unsuspecting notice, something or someone had been following them. Someone that didn't want their prescence known quite yet.

Shippo already laid fast asleep next to Kirara, who was sleeping in her large form tho keep the kit warm. Kagome and Sango found a hot spring close to camp and were soaking to calm their tense muscles. Miroku sat near the fire to kepp it burning till the girls got back.

"Kagome, what are you thinking about?" asked Sango.

"Huh, oh, I was thing about Inuyasha." she said coming out of thought.

"Are you worrying about what your going to do when you see him?" Sango replied.

"Yeah, that and how I'm going to ask him." answered Kagome.

"Ask him what?" she asked.

"How he feels about me. In what way he cares about me. I need to know, even if it does break me." Kagom answered once again.

"I hope it turns out to be good for you. I do not wish to see you hurt." a hint of worry in Sango's voice.

"Don't worry. If it turns out bad, I'll just have to take time to ajust." she aplied looking to the sky and unknown.

The two women walked back to camp, Sango in lead. Kagome slacked behind and back in her thoughts. " Coming Kagome?" Sango asked seeing her friend slowing down behind her. "In a little while. I'm going to sit by the stream in the small clearence to think for a while. You go ahead and get some sleep." Kagome stayed put as she watched Sango nod in understanding and walk away.

_'Do I really want this? I have a very bad feeling that things may not work out for me.' _ She sat down on a large rock near th stream._'My whole life I wanted to live happy. When I grew to understand life, I wished to marry the one I love and grow old with him.'_ She then began to speak out low to herself. Although she was being watched. "I fear my dreams will not come true. I feel all alone." That someone who was watching her began to creep closer. She was still unaware. "What can I do? What could I possibly say? Where do I fit in this life?" Tears began to slowly stream down her cheeks as she peered into the sky gazing at the stars.

"Kagome?" said that someone who watched.

She turned to look at the familliar voice, "In...Inuyasha, your here!"

"Yeah, I...uh..need to talk to you." he said with calmness in his tone. Maybe a little to calm.

"Okay, go ahead." she spoke. _'Something isn't right.' _ She thought as she waited for him to go on.

"I have so many things to say but, I only have time for so much. I have been watching you since you left to look for me. I didn-" Inuyasha was interupted.

" Why didn't you-" Kagome began but was cut off.

"Please, let me speak first." She had nodded and signaled for him to continue. "I didn't come out till now because I needed to get you alone. I didn't want to face you in front of our friends. I'm ashamed that I hurt you again. I got caught up as if I were under a spell. I couldn't move or speak. I know I make to many mistakes and I'm sorry. I do care about Kikyo and that is why I falter to her." _'Oh no, it was just as I feared. He doesn't want me. He wants her." _Kagome thought and tears started to come down her cheeks slowly again as she began to listen to him once again.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I realize now I always do. I never intended to do it. Since I met you, you brought nothing but happiness to me and everyone around you. Even though I didn't show it, I thanked the gods every day I was near you. I don't know how I could ever live without you. I did love Kikyo but, she is now a mere copy with a piece of your soul abling her to be herself. She is not herself. She is cruel and has tried to kill you many times even though you showed generousity and saved her life because of me. I can no longer love someone that is dead." he then paused a moment to think on his next words.

"I have been thinking since you left. I finally made my choice." he paused once again.

"I also have been thinking. I need to know, Inuyasha. I-I need to know if you care about me? In what way do you see me?" she asked him.

"You are my choice. You are the one I want, Kagome. I want to be with you every day for the rest of time. I do care about you. Kagome I..I love you. I fell in love with you when my brother decieved me with the immitation of my mother and you helped me in my father's tomb. You risked your life for me and no one has ever done that for me. I was only hated as I grew. You were the first person to truely care about me since my mother's death." he thought for a moment. "Will you stay by me?

"I will! I love you so much! I thought you would leave me all alone." cried Kagome as he grabbed her and held her tight.

"I will never leave you alone. Never, I prommise you. I love you more than life." he chided and leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Lets go to the camp and get some sleep. We've got to head back to the village tomorrow." He then picked her up in his arms and walked down the path toward camp. He laid her on her sleeping sack and laid by her side. It didn't matter if the monk made jokes in the morning. He was with his Kagome and no one could take that away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Reviews PLEASE!! I don't care how many.** Did you think I was done? Wrong. This is only the begining. Next chapter will be tragic. So review and I'll begin the next chapter tomorrow and have it up at latest Tuesday at noon. P.S. I'm a mother of three so I have to take small breaks. **


	3. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter three:** Tragedy Strikes**

Morning came and with it arose a certain perverted monk. He sook Sango to wake her to show her the sight before them. Sango didn't budge. '_Smack'_ Sango smacked the monk for the way he woke her. He had placed the ever so famous cursed hand upon her bottom. They were not married yet so touching in this way was not yet permitted.

"Hey, Miroku! Won't you ever learn lech?" Inuyasha asked as he awoke from the noise. Yet Kagome still lay asleep.

"My, my, didn't we have a good sleep. Never expected to see you two sleeping together. We looked all over for you yesterday and suddenly here you are, sleeping with Kagome." Miroku smirked as Inuyasha grew irritated.

"So, what were you two doing last night?" asked Miroku while wrigling his eyebrow.

_'Ggrrr' _came from within Inuyasha.

"Mi-ro-ku!" exclaimed an angry Sango.

"Ye..Yes dear?" stuttered Miroku.

_'Wack' _went a rather large rock to his forehead.

_'Serves him right, the pervert.' _Shippo thought as to what was going on.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Kagome said after finally waking from the commotion.

"You can really sleep! Nothing can wake you Kagome." stammered Shippo.

"I guess so!" She replied with a confused smile. _'I feel so good next to Inuyasha. It was as if I was sleeping on a cloud. It's no wonder I didn't wake from the noise.' _ though Kagome.

"Well I think we should be preparing to head back to the village now." Sango brought up so to gain the attention from the group. She had to say something or else Inuyasha may kill Miroku for all the perverted thing he kept saying. He just couldn't keep his mind to himself.

"Let's go then." agreed Kagome and gave a smile to her friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang arrived at the village with in an hour. They had gotten there fast due to Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back and Sango and Miroku rode upon Kirara. Shippo transformed into a bird and flew along side of the rather large fire cat. They had came upon Kaede's hut and all but Inuyasha and Kagome entered. Instead the two walked off toward Inuyasha Forest. They had walked to the largest tree there. The God tree was the first place they met. It was like an icon to represent their relationship.

"I'm home!" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha, who heard her with his sensitive ears spoke,"Yeah, I feel complete. I have all I dreamed of." he paused, "I have the love of my life and I'm loved for who I am, the way I am." Inuyasha blushed.

Kagome blushed too. She hugged him as tight as she could. He returned the same affection and added a sweet kiss on her soft forehead.

"I wish this would never end." Kagome said softly.

"Me neither, my Love." Inuyasha replied.

A tear came rolling down Kagome's face. She was so happy. From the many times she had been hurt by this same hanyou, she had found the love he held for her all this time. _'This is where I belong. I belong in this era. I belong with Inuyasha.'_ thought Kagome solely to herself. _'I found peace.'_ Inuyasha spoke in his head with all the meaning coming from his heart.

Inuyasha didn't realize that Kagome fell asleep in his arms. She had placed her head along his lap and slept while Inuyasha sat in thought. _'I shouldn't have hurt her so much. If only I knew sooner that she loved me as much as I do her. It's all in the past now. She is with me, by my side. I will always love Kagome no matter what happens.' _

"I..I love you..Inuyasha." slurred Kagome in her sleep.

"I love you too!" Inuyasha said before sleep claimed him too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke from a prescence he knew all to well. The aura was different though. It was black and filled with hate and disbelief. The being that now stood in front of the newly found couple reaked of death, clay, and bones. The face of his first love. There was only anger present in her face. She barely shown any emotion and this had been the only one he saw from her since she was alive.

"You trator." hissed Kikyou.

"Trator? No, I chose. I was with you once, but you died on behalf of Naraku. I loved you but, I need to live my life now. Kagome showed me that I can live. She has shown me that it doesn't matter that I'm a half breed. I love her now. She is my mate. I will pretect her and love her no matter what happens." yelled Inuyasha.

"You really prefer her? Then she will die, Inuyasha." Kikyo screamed and went after Kagome who was sitting next to the God tree listening.

"KAGOMEEE!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in ront of her to stop the arrow from piercing her.

"No! Inuyasha, please don't die." Kagome ordered him instead of asking.

The arrow had pierced his heart. There would be no sleep like the last time Kikyo pinned him with an arrow. This arrow was different. There was a strong poisen that emmitted from the wood. Even the strongest of youkai would not live from being pierced in the heart with a poisened arrow. This would be the last time she spoke with the love of her life.

"You can't die. You just can't. We've only just found each other. You can't leave me. I Love You Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she held his almost lifeless form.

_'Cough, cough'_ Blood spilled from his mouth. "I will..alw..always..be...with you..my..lov-" was the last he could say before death had finally claimed his soul.

"NNNoooooo!" screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs. Her scream had even reached the village. Her friends ran as fast as they could to where she was.

"What happened?" yelled Miroku. Then it dawned on him as he seen the lifeless form of Inuyasha. _'Poor Kagome.' _he thought.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Sango cried as she went to comfort her friend.

Kikyo had hid behind a tree when Kagome and Inuyasha's friends came. Kagome seen where she disappeared. She got up and grabbed a bow and arrows from Kaede. His death would not go unresolved. Kikyo was going to pay for killing her love. She was going to punish her to where she wanted to take Inuyasha many times.

"I vow that you will be destroyed Kikyo." whispered Kagome under her breath.

While Kagome went searching for Kikyo, her friends gathered Inuyasha up and brought him back to the village. As they passed through, many people who have come to respect the hanyou, followed and many shed tears for their hero. Kaede would prepare him for the after life. She began to chant and pray for his soul to be saved and rest in heaven.

Mean while, the sent of blood came to a very powerful youkai. The lord of the west, Sesshomaru.

"What is the meaning of this? What has my half witted brother gotten himself into now?" he said to himself as he came to the God tree. "There is a lot of blood."

"Where are you Kikyo? Come out and fight me, you couard." Kagome demanded.

"What is up with that miko?" Sesshomaru asked himself and jumped into a high tree near the miko to see what's going on.

"Do you wish for death to take you as well?" Kikyo hissed as she walked out of her hiding.

"Your going to pay for what you did, you bitch." Kagome spat.

"I think you may be wrong, for you are the one who will die." replied Kikyo with distaste.

Kagome knotched an arrow and shot it at Kikyo. The arrow was dodged and Kikyo ran after Kagome with a small katana. Sesshomaru just watched in amazement. This dead priestess had no idea the power that was emmitting off of Kagome right this moment. What ever happened must have unlocked her true power. Kagome developed a ball of pure energy and didn't think twice of how she was doing it.

"Die Kikyo! You don't belong to this world any more." Kagome yelled and threw the energy ball at Kikyo before she would kill her with the katana.

"No! How so much power?" Kikyo screamed before the ball turned her back into the ash, bones, and grave dirt she was made of.

"I did it. Now you can truely rest in peace." Kagome said to the sky. She began to cry and her body started shaking from the sadness she held in till now.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question as he jumped out of the tree and landed near the sobbing girl. "Why do you cry? This Sesshomaru demands to know what has happened?" he asked. No emotions were present on his face.

"She..kill-killed..Inuyasha." she explained. Tears still fell but she had a blank face.

_'This is not like her. Every time I see her with my half wit brother, she is full of life. Now there is nothing but...pain.' _he thought to himself.

"That unworthy wench did not deserve to take his life. Tell me now, where is the filthy hanyou's body?" asked the angry toned Sesshomaru.

"He isn't filthy." Kagome sneared. "I will take you to him though." _'Maybe he can save him with Tensaiga.'_ Kagome thought with a slight chance of hope.

The two walke to the village in silence. Many of the villagers were surrounded around the hut to give prayer and wait for news of the cerimonial burning. The crowd seen their newly beloved priestess walking toward the hut and made space for her to go through. Their hearts went out to her knowing that she had loved the hanyou for a great deal of time.

The two walked into the hut and saw Kaede and Miroku chanting over Inuyasha's body willing his soul to return. No matter what they did the results were futile. Then the unexpected happened. Sesshomaru pushed past Kagome and stood above his brother's now dead form. He pulled out his tensaiga and waited for it to pulse. It did nothing. His brother was meant to stay dead.

"I understand." Sesshomaru said to his sword.

"What's wrong? Why didn't the tensaiga revive him?" cried out Kagome as she fell to her knees next to Inuyasha.

"He is not meant to live any longer. There is nothing that could be done." Miroku answered for Sesshomaru, understanding what just happened.

"This can't be." was the last she could say before her heart shattered at her loss. Her aura became clear as it shown bright as the moon in the now dark night. Her power is truely strong. But with her aura pain and sadness emmitted and all around including the great Sesshomaru began to feel down although it was not shown in his emotionless face.

_'What is this feeling? I actually feel pity for this girl. Even though I hated Inuyasha, I've grown to respect why he lived. I no longer wanted his death but, alas it came and not by my doing. This miko no longer has her pertector.' _he thought as he watched Kagome's body shake fiercely.

"When will his ceramoy be held old hag?" Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"In about an hour, after we are done with the blessings to save at least his soul." Kaede answered.

"I'll return and expect the best." he comanded. He then walked out of the hut and into the forest.

"I thought he hated Inuyasha?" Miroku asked to no one in paticular.

"It's not about that. Inuyasha deserves respect in death." Kaede explained.


	4. Death Ceramony

Chapter 4: **Death Ceramony**

An hour passed and the ceramony was to begin. The villagers dressed formally to give their respect. They also brought gifts and flowers for Inuyasha's true family and for him to use in the afterlife. Kagome did not come out yet. She stayed in the hut a while longer since the ceramony would last for three hours. Kaede had given Kagome a formal traditional gown that one of the clothsmen had given her as a gift. It was a beautiful white japanese silk robe with red flowers threaded on the right shoulder and sleeve. The under robe was red silk to match the threading.

While Sango did Kagome's make up and hair, she listened to a painful song on her cd walkman. A song that shown her own respect for her lost love.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

A tear slipped from her eye. She had already went to the present and told her family of the tragedy. Her mother and Souta held Kagome and cried for her. Even her grandfather said a prayer for Inuyasha. He had grown to respect him some time ago.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Kagome? I need to do your hair now." Sango said. Kagome nodded and attached her ear headphones and placed them in her ears.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

'_Why? What did I do to deserve this pain?' _thought Kagome as yet another tear left her eye.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me_

They did try everything to make him live again. Nothing worked. When she asked for everyone to leave the hut for a few minutes so she could be with her love alone, she tried to wish on the shikon jewel. A voice from the jewel 'Midoriku' said that this wish could not be granted. There was a higher pupose that she will soon discover.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Sango placed a ruby flower come in Kagome's hair to finish the traditional look. She was utterly beautiful. This is how she should have looked on her wedding. That brought a tear to Sango, knowing that her best friend could not be with the one she loved for the rest of her life. She then walked out of the hut to be with Miroku so to let her friend have some time alone.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though your still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

"It's time." Kagome told herself.

When Kagome stepped out of the hut, her friends and a couple of the villagers stared at her. Her beauty to them was impeckable. It truly was a shame that she had to suffer this pain. Kagome's aura still shown like the moon. She was like a goddess. She made her way up the stairs to the temple where Inuyasha's body lay for the ceramonial burning. Sesshomaru returned with Rin, Jaken, and Au-Un. Even they were looking quite sad.

_'She's so beautiful. No, she's just a human. I can't fall for this one.'_ Sesshomaru thought. Something deep inside him was begging to differ. _'There is no emotion in her face. If it weren't for her aura and her tears she would seem much like me. Cold!' _he considered

She sat on the grass next to the body of her beloved. It has already been two hours in the ceramony. The fire was lit by Sesshomaru. The flames engulfed Inuyasha and all who payed their respect threw a red or white rose into the fire. Once the last villager threw a red rose in the flames, they all left. Only Kagome and Sesshomaru remained . It then started to rain. It's as if the gods were shedding tears, not for Inuyasha but, for his love. They had a hero with them. He may have been part youkai but he had a pure soul. Soon he would be reborn.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked. There was nothing but white all around.

"Your in Heaven." a voice said softly.

"Who are you? Where are you?" he asked again. Then a familiar figure appeared before him.

"I'm your mother, Izayoi. I missed you my son." she explained. Another figure came from the whiteness.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" the figure spoke. This one he had seen once before but didn't know well.

"Father? But how? How am I even here?" Inuyasha was getting more curious.

"As long as your soul is pure, you come to heaven. It does not matter what you are. Youkai are basically animal type or super natural beings. They are only demons if they're evil." Izayoi said to make him understand.

"I don't wish to die yet. You have to send me back. I just got the love of my life. You can't take her away from me. Please!" he began to shed tears for the first time of his life.

"I'm sorry, my son but, this was meant to be. You are meant to be with her but not as her mate but as her -" his mother was cut off by Inutaisho.

"You are not to know what you will be just yet. First you must prove yourself. You are to help her to be with her true soulmate." he explained to Inuyasha.

"But..I-I can't. I can't give her to another. She is my love." cried out Inuyasha.

"We are very sorry. This is going to be the ultimate sacrafice that you will ever have to do. It's the only way to prove yourself worthy to be reborn. It's your destiny. You said you would always be by her side, so here is your task." Inutaisho said and waved his hand to reveal a window of the living world below. He saw the fire that torched his body. There next to the fire was Sesshomaru of all people, he had come to give his respect. On the other side and sitting alone, was his Kagome, who seemed to glow like the moon.

"She is so beautiful. She is like a goddess."Inuyasha said in aww.

"Yes she is!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"This is your task my son. These two need to join as one.

"That's her Soulmate? Sesshomaru?" He yelled and at the same time asked.

"Calm yourself." boomed a loud voice. It was the gods and he knew it and shut up.

"You must not yell dear." Izayoi said. Inuyasha just nodded.

"You must promise. You are their hope. You are her hope for happiness." explained Inutaisho.

"I..I promise." He gave in. Knowing that it was for Kagome's sake. She deserved to be loved no matter how it hurt him to let her go.

"You will remain a spirit guide at her side. You will not be seen as your own true size but as a ball of light. Only on the night of the new and full moon you can appear to her in your true form. He nodded and was sent down to earth and placed near Kagome.

"Time to make you Happy again my love" he said low to himself.

**Review Please! There will be happiness soon.**


	5. Spiritual Feeling

Chapter 5: **Spiritual Feeling**

**Thanks for the reviews: ) Happy my story is liked.**

The rain was falling hard by now. Kagome was staring at the ground, unable to look away. Her sadness was over whelming. It had passed the brink of depression. Sesshomaru had finally decided it was time to get the miko out of the freezing cold rain. She was completely soaked as was he. A few minutes after the rain started he saw a glimmer appear beside Kagome's already shining body. He dismissed it at first thinking it may have been a firefly trying to escape the rain before it started to pour. But as he walked over to the poor soak and wet girl, the glimmer had seemed to move in front of her as if it protected her.

"Come miko. You mustent stay out in the cold. You humans get sick all to easy." Sesshomaru said. _'Why do I even have concern for this girl. She is a mear human. My now passed brother's wench.'_ thoughts ran through his mind.

Kagome got up, but did not speak one word. She followed him to the hut of Kaede. He lifted the mat for her to enter and saw it again. Just as Kagome passed him, the glimmer followed but stopped near Sesshomaru as if to thank him. It then moved close to Kagome once again as Sesshomaru passed the curtain himself to sit by the fire. Rin and Jaken were by the fire and were eating stew that Kaede gave them. Jaken didn't like humans much but he had to admit the food was good.

"Can Rin stay with Kagome tonight?" Rin asked with puppy eyes to Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru is okay with it as long as the humans agree." he replied.

"Ye can stay as long as ye see fit." Kaede announced.

"Ai!" came from the rest of the gang.

_'Good! This will help me some. Now, how do I get these two alone? As much as I hate my brother, he seems to be somewhat entranced by Kagome. I love her but, I don't like to see her this way. I must make her happy." _though the spirit of Inuyasha.

Everyone had been placed in two rooms to sleep. All but Kagome and Sesshomaru had went to sleep. Sesshomaru stayed by the fire but looked as if he were sleeping. He lay on his side, head propped up by his hand, and his eyes were closed. Kagome also sat by the fire. When she came inside, Sango begged her to change but Kagome ignored. She at least let her friend take the white silk robe from her, leaving only the under red silk robe. Sango told her she would dry faster with only the one. She was right. Kagome was now dry. When everyone ate, she refused. When everyone went off to sleep, she remained awake. It was apparent how much the young woman was suffering. They had no choice then to let her be for now. Trying to force her to do things would not help her. If anything, it would make it worse.

"Miko." Sesshomaru demanded her attention.

She just looked up at him, but remained silent.

"When the rain started falling, I saw a glimmer of light. It did not come from you." he paused. "At first, it looked to be that of a firefly trying to find shelter. As the rain grew harder, the glimmer remained at your side. It even took a pertective stance in front of you. At least that's what it seemed to be." He explained.

For the first time since she returned to the village, she spoke, "I don't understand what your trying to say."

"It seems miko, that you have a spirit guide. Rarely such things happen. Something special is intended for you." he explained in a matter of annoyance.

"You didn't have to get cocky." she retorted. _'Where did that come from?'_

"Pesky human." was all he said. He then got up and stepped outside. It had stopped raining some time ago.

"I can't take this pain. It's turning me into a cold hearted bit-" she stopped herself and a tear fell off her face. _'I can't do this. I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to live without Inuyasha, my love.' _she thought and ran out the door.

Kagome ran as fast as she could toward the forest. She had grabbed the small form tetsaiga from the hut before she left. Kagome ran past the great demon lord Sesshomaru and disappeared into the woods.

"What is that crazy miko doing?" he asked to no one. The he realized. He caught sight of tetsaiga. "She wouldn't. She couldn't possibly end her life, not now and not this way." So at that he ran after her even though he did not know why. It's as if he were being dragged in the dirrection she ran.

He found Kagome sitting on the ground near the god tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to and died in front of this much time later. Sesshomaru stopped to watch her first. She was sitting and looking at the blade that had saved her many times. Why she chose tetsaiga to end her life he did not know. He was waiting. He would stop her in due time but, he let her be for the moment. The spirit was by her and looked as if trying to gain her attention to stop her.

She then broke silence, "I don't know what to do without you. You were everything to me. I thought I lost you once but, at least I knew you were alive. I can't go on day to day not seeing your face, not hearing how much you love me. I can't live without being loved by you. Forgive me, Inuyasha." she cried and held tetsaiga in the air ready to pierce her flesh.

_"NO!" Inuyasha screamed even though he could not be heard._

This was que for Sesshomaru. He ran behind her and grbbed the sword from her and threw it to the ground. She tried to go after it again but, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waiste and held her still. She kicked and screamed and even tried to scratch his arms. He had retrieved his other arm from his father's tomb hours after the defeat of Naraku. Here he was, getting clawed up by a suicidal woman.

"Calm yourself woman." yelled Sesshomaru.

"Please! I don't want to live." she cried but did calm down.

"Do you think your hanyou would want this for you?" he asked.

"N-no." she answered between sobbs.

"Then why would you do as much? Like I said in the hut, something special is meant for you. It may not come immediately but, you've got to gain patience. Do what your hanyou would want from you. He would want you to be happy and live life to the fullest. Do you understand?" He waited for her answer.

"I do. I just don't know how to move on. I feel...lost." was all she could figure.

"If it helps any, or at least if it keeps you from taking your own life, I'll help you find your way." he said shocked at himself._ 'What am I doing? Why do I keep blurting these things out.'_ he thought not understanding.

"Ai." was all she could say. She was shocked to and he then let her go.

_'Yes! I had to give him a little push but it's working. I'm glad he stopped her. He's right about what I want for her. I just wish it was me that was there for her." Inuyasha said to himself sadly._

The morning sun had begun to rise. Sesshomaru and Kagome had stayed awake all night and sat in front of the fire. Neither could sleep because of what happened between them. The people with in the hut began to stir. Kaede was the first to wake. She had a duty to gather Inuyasha's ashes and place them in a cannester to prepare it for a shrine that was to be built in his honor. Sesshomaru insitted at the burning it be done. Though she didn't understand why he would want this, she had requested some village men to do so this day. The noise could be heard now of the men working.

"Good morning child. Did ye not sleep at all?" Kaede greeted and asked.

"Morning. No, I couldn't sleep." Kagome replied.

The rest of her friends had awaken. Shippo and Rin had ran out the door to play with Jaken hot on their trail. Miroku left out of the hut to gather more wood for the fire. Sango helped Kaede to make breakfast. Sesshomaru sat and half stared at Kagome. Her aura was no longer visable since their confrontation last night. It was as if he had taken some of her pain away. No body noticed that he had his eyes pratically glued on her except one.

_"It seems that you are begining to harbor some kind of feelings for her. Maybe it won't be so hard to make them fall in love. As long as I get to be happy, that's all that matters." Inuyasha said while shifting his gaze back to Kagome._

_"I'll do what ever it takes for you my love! I'll never give up, not a chance!" he said and arrose to let his spirit graze in the sunlight. This would be the first time since his death to bask in the warmth of the sun._

_'How long is he going to stare at me? I feel his eyes upon me. His aura is screaming to touch mine.'_ Kagome thought. "Sesshomaru?" she asked gaining his attention but low enough that only he heard.

"Huh?" he replied in the same lowness.

"Can we go for a walk and talk for a moment?" she asked once again. He nodded and got up as she lead the way outside. They walked in the dirrection of the time well. The path to Kagome's present time.

"Why did you stop me? Why not let me die? I thought you hated humans, especially me?" her curiousness got the better of her.

"You really ask to many questions. But to your answers, you aren't meant to die in such a way. True I hate humans but, you are no ordinary human. I don't hate you, or at least not any more. I've grown tired to hate as much. The only threat to me has been eliminated. I can now do as I see fit as your old hag said." he explained.

"The old hag has a name. She is called Kaede." Kagome retorted, a hint of anger apearent in her tone.

"I say what I please. Don't correct me." Sesshomaru commanded.

"You have an additude. If you really want to help me find where I belong, then you need to be a little nicer." she commented.

"Uh..." He gave up. For the first time he really gave up and to this woman. _'What is she doing to me? Since her emmence aura touched mine, I have been weakening to her. Almost as if I were...No. I can't be. I will not fall like my father." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"If you don't mind, I need to get some things from my time." Kagome said bringing him out of thought.

"I'll take you." he more commanded then suggested.

"What ever but, I'm not sure you'll make it through the well." she explained. Before she could retort, Sesshomaru snatched Kagome up in his arms and jumped into the well. She waited to hit the ground but it never came. They passed through, the both of them.

"H-how?" she was confused. It was like when Inuyasha had come through the first time when they just met. Could it really be possible that yet another from the fuedal era can pass. When her friends tried, they failed. So why him? Why now? Only one knew why. And his spirit had followed them to the other side.

**Review please. Next chapter won't be up until at least three days. I'm going to be busy the next two days. But I promise to update as soon as I can.**


	6. Full Moon Part One

Chapter 6: **Full Moon _Part one_**

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! They really grabbed my heart. On to the story.**

Two weeks passed now since the death of Inuyasha. Kagome was still grief stricken, but was slowly gaining her composure from day to day. Even though Sesshomaru never shown emotion, she felt somewhat relieved that he was around. Some days after Sesshomaru spoke about the spirit guardian, she remained focused and fixated her eyes in search to see the glimmer for herself.

"Who are you spirit?" she wondered. "I'm being completely silly. Why would a spirit be able to speak with me?" Kagome asked herself.

_'If only you could her me, you wouldn't say such hopeless things." Inuyasha spoke to himself._

_"Remember Inuyasha, by the full moon and the new moon, sweet Kagome will be able to see your true form. Speaking to her also aplies to this rule.' _came the soft voice of Izayoi. _'But heed my words, time is precious. Use your time with her wisely.'_ the voice then disappeared.

_"Thank you, mother." _he spoke softly in return.

"Hey, Kagome? Would you like to go to the hot springs with me?" Sango asked and kind of insisted.

Kagome looked at her friend and smiled weakly, "Sure, I could use some time to relax and sooth my mind and body with the fresh hot waters."

"I'm coming too!" Shippo jumped excitedly.

Off they went and into the forest they disappeared. Shesshomaru watched as they left and decided to follow. He would remain close by just to be sure of the miko's safety. He would go without her even knowing. _'I could care less...You're wrong...Don't tell me what I am. This Sesshomaru is never wrong...You are now. You know you like her. Just admit it to yourself...Shut up. You know nothing. You have been cold for too long. What do you know about like?...Who's the one that made me cold in the first place. Sooner or later you'll come to your sences...Feh.' _Sesshomaru fought against his heart but, he lost in the end. Could he really fall for a human? Could a life with this girl that traveled and fought along side the hanyou, have a place in his heart? Could she even like him in return? _'What if she could not? There is only so much someone could love. ...What am I Thinking?'_ Sesshomaru cused himself for thinking such things.

"Kagome?" Sango said concerned.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome spoke in low tone.

"I never got a chance to say sorry." she replied.

"For what?" curiousity caught Kagome's attention.

"I should have been there. If I would have noticed Kikyo's aura, I would have been by your and Inuyasha's side. You would have never of lost your love." Sango explained.

Kagome whinced at hearing Kikyo's name and knowing her friend blamed herself. "Don't beat yourself up. Nothing could have been done to prevent it. I love Inuyasha so much but, now I see we were not destined for the beauty of love. I almost gave up when he died. I tried to take my life with the very sword that saved me many times." admitted Kagome.

"Why didn't you say anything? We would do anything to help you." said Sango very worried.

"Uhm. It's okay Sango. Someone very special told me to hold on basically. He may be very arogant and cold at times but he saved me. He told me that I should live as Inuyasha would want me to. It will be hard to live without him but, I will try my hardest." a tear fell from Kagome's face as she look down clutching her knees.

_'She said I was special.' _Sesshomaru's youkai ears were picking up the conversation between the two.

"I believe someday, someone will give you a reason to live. There is still a soulmate out there for you. Everyone will have at least two true loves in their life. It just may take some time for your soulmate to find you." Sango said hoping to cheer up her broken friend.

"Maybe but, it will take time for my shattered heart to mend." Kagome said in return.

The two women got out of the hot spring and dried off. Shippo lay asleep next to Kirara. He couldn't hold it any more. The heat was just too relaxing. Both women were dress in no time. The sun had already begun to set some time ago now. It was steadly growing dark.

"Sango, you head back with shippo. I need to have some time a lone." Kagome told her.

"Okay, just be careful." She replied and picked up the kit up and walked toward the village.

From the hot spring, Kagome walked to a familiar setting. It was the place she often visited now. She sat down on the ground and looked up to the skies. The night was growing beautiful. Fireflies flashed as crickets sang their songs for it was their mating time. The stars twinkled giving the only light until the moon would rise.

"I'm here Inuyasha. Where ever you are now, I'll stay here and remember." Kagome said still fixated on the night sky.

"I promise you that I will never forget. This place will always be in my heart. It was the place I first met you, in all your beauty asleep. I fell in love and lost you in this same place, the Goshinboku tree. I'm sorry I yelled at you and sat you so much. You just made me so mad at times. Yet, no matter how much you had hurt me, I remained by your side and continued to love you so much. I only hoped that our time together would have lasted eternity. We weren't meant to be. A moment in time is all that was allowed for us. That moment was all I needed. As long as I had you, nothing could take that away." Tears rolled down her eyes. Yes, she was very sad. It seemed so lonely without him. If she could have turned back time, she would chose not to be with him just so he could live. Yet her heart would never allow it.

_"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice played on the wind._

"Who..Who's there?" stuttered Kagome.

The full moon had begun to rise and the glimmer she had found to be her spirit guardian began to take shape before her. Her eyes, she thought, must have been playing tricks on her.

"It can't be. Your dead." she cried.

_"Kagome...I..I'm sorry." the figure said._

"Inuyasha..." her tears were pouring by now. It was too hard to speak.

**A/N: Please review. Part two to Full Moon will be up by night tomorrow.**


	7. Full Moon Part Two

Chapter 7: **Full Moon Part two**

**A/N: Thanks to my loving fans (LOL) for the reviews. Read and enjoy.**

_'Kagome, I...I'm-" _Inuyasha started

"How? How could you leave me a lone? You were the strong one, not me." cried Kagome. Her sad eyes stared into his.

_"I'm sorry I left you a lone. I didn't want too. I love you more than I can say." _he paused,_"I have only enough time to speak with you until the moon has gone. That's not very far off. So listen for now and question me later. Okay?"_asked Inuyasha.

Kagome only nodded in compliance. Her heart was renching making it impossible to speak as much as she wanted to.

"_I'm sorry I never told you I loved you sooner. Our time together all these years, I wasted because of my stubborn selflessness. I wish I could take all the hurt away from you. I was stupid and now I regret not telling you everyday. There is nothing I could do now but ask forgiveness. I need you to tell Shippo that I'm sorry for being so harsh with him. Just like you consider him a son, I always thought him to be my pup." _ He sat in front of Kagome.

_"Let Sango and Miroku know that I wish them the best of luck. May they have a happy long life together. I give them blessings for a healthy life and many children. To you my dear Kagome, I have the hardest task." he then paused._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Could it really be? I should've known he would be intended as her spirit guardian.' _Sesshomaru thought as he saw Inuyasha appear from the moonlight.

'_What task could be so hard for Kagome? She has her friends and m...no I'm just sticking around to make sure the human doesn't take her life. I made a promise and this Seshomaru always keeps them...You know you like her just admit it...Shut up. You know nothing...Fight me all you want...Kami I must be going crazy.'_ he told himself as he fought his heart once again.

He came in closer to listen on and wait for the right time to come from his hiding spot. He wanted the chance to tell Inuyasha of his stupidity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Kagome...as much as I love you, I know we can never be. Fate only allowed us a short time together. I'm glad I had as much though. I probably would've died long ago if it weren't for you. You saved me inside." _Inuyasha stated.

"I'm glad I-Inuyasha...'_sniff-sniff'_...I'm glad that I was able to make you last bit of life h-happy. If I'm not meant to live my life with y-you, then who? Who do I spend the rest of my life with, if not with you, the one I fell in love with?" Kagome asked as the sobbs began to slow.

_"That is why I'm here now. I'm here to help you find your soulmate. If it were me I wouldn't have died. Sadly, the truth is still hurting but, I know that I'm still intended to be in your life somehow. My mother and father could not speak of how until my job is done."_ explained Inuyasha.

"Did you go to hell? An what job?" she inquiered.

_"I went to heaven I guess. It was all white, that all I know. As far as my duty, that is what I'm trying to tell you." _he took a moment to think of how he was going to tell her.

"What ever it is I'll listen and understand." Kagome incouraged.

_"Kagome...I..I know who he is." _he paused again.

"What? You know who he is?" she questioned.

_" I was told by my parents the name of your soulmate. It is someone we fought and I hated. That pretty much sounds like basically everyone we befriended I guess. The thing is, he isn't just any body. He is someone with great power. I don't hate anymore. When I died I was free to care. Your intended is someone I truely hated beyond words." _he stopped to look at her quizzical facade.

"_Kagome...your solemate is my...my brother, Sesshomaru."_ he then looked to the ground.

"**What?**" yelled two voices simentaniously.

_"We know your there now. Come out."_ Inuyasha comanded. Out walked the usually emotionless Sesshomaru but, there was emotion. Pure and utter shock was written all over his face.

"How can I, Lord of the West, be a soulmate to a meer mortal being?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly.

"_It is your destiny. There is no changing this much. No matter what you say or do, you are destined to be together. It's kind of funny that it is you and not me. I even reacted the same as you two but, got backed down by the powerful voice of Kami himself." _Inuyasha then looked to Kagome, _"I'm glad you saved her, Sesshomaru. You were right. I did not wish for her to die in such a way. I want her to live." _

"Inuyasha...you saw me?" asked a now guilty Kagome.

"_Yes. I've kept an eye on both of you. Sesshomaru, if I could ask anything of you, would you hear me out?" he asked waiting for an answer._

_"_Ai, I will listen after what I heard so far, why not." Sesshomaru replied.

_"I've made one to many mistakes with Kagome. My one regret is that I held in how much I loved her too long. I sensed your emotions, even though you try to hide them. Don't make the same mistake I have. Please for hers and your sake, don't fight what your heart tells you. That goes for you too, Kagome. Don't let you feelings go unknown." _he commanded.

Neither spoke. What could they say? It was too much to take in at once. Given the circumstances, they had no choice but to listen and try to understand. Inuyasha then looked to the sky as if he were listening to someone and nodded. He looked back to the two dumbstruck faces in front of him.

_"I have just recieved a message from father. Kagome, your wish upon the jewel did not work to bring me back. The reason for this is, you are meant to wish on the shikon jewel when you feel the time is right. When all goes well for you two. When you find love for one another you'll know then what your wish will be." _Inuyasha began to fade a little.

"The moon is leaving the sky." Kagome said.

_"My time in form is up. You'll only see the glimmer before you until the new moon. By then, it will be time to say goodbye_."he faded once again. "_Remember me Kagome. I may not be able to talk to you but, I'll always be listening." _With that he disappeared and became a simple glimmer to them once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat at the bottom of Goshinboku while Sesshomaru leaned against it with his back to it. The sun started to rise in the distance. Many beautifil colors lit the clouds that lightly filled the sky. It truely was a magnificant site. Neither payed attention though. They were to much into their own thoughts to notice it was becoming light out.

"So what do we do for now? How do we fufill destiny if we do not even know ourselves yet?" questioned Kagome.

"I really hat to admit but, I too am puzzled. When I said something important was meant for you to live, I never expected that it had anything to do with me." Sesshomaru bluntly stated.

"How can we be soulmates? You don't even like me. It has only been just recently, you've been remotely nice to me." Kagome aplied.

"If I were you, I wouldn't asume as much. You do not know that I hate you. I never said as much." he retorted.

"Maybe so but, you did seem to act as much. You show no emotion and have an angered or annoyed tone ofter. How could one not believe you hate them?" she said back.

"I give you that much. Hear me now when I say, I do not hate you. I never thought to say this but, I think that I have begun to change these last two weeks. I never thought a person such as you could change how I look at things." he explained.

"What are you trying to say?" she questioned him not fully understanding.

"I will do as Inuyasha requested. For what he had said made me think. Many times I came across you crying and running to your well. Though you didn't think anyone saw you, I seen the pain within your eyes. I knew it was due to my brother. I didn't believe a human could make my soul scream out inside until you." he paused to shift and look at her.

Kagome's eyes filled with bewilderment and sadness. This emotion he saw from her all to ofter lately. Before he shifted, his eyes were closed and one leg propped up against the tree. He walked to her and sat beside her on the soft green grass.

"Kagome, I guess I should get to the point. Basically what I'm trying to say is that since I came here and watched as you tried to take your life, I've begun to understand what was stirring inside of me the many times I caught glimps of your pain. I have masked my heart so long that I couldn't trust myself to believe in love. I now believe what my heart tells me." Sesshomaru explained to her.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes when she began to speak, "What has your heart been telling you?"

"I believe it's telling me to protect you and to love you." His soft words held comfort for her.

She threw herself to Sesshomaru' s chest and cried. She had thought once that she was all cried out but she was wrong. The tears that spilled from her eyes now were that of hope. Inuyasha was right. She had to live and this was her reason. She went through more pain than imagined and was pointed in the right dirrection for happiness. Although it will take time, she was given a second chance to find love. Her body could no longer stay awake from lack of energy. She fell asleep and Sesshomaru just held her in his arms in amazement at her true beauty until he himself fell asleep as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get a chance yesterday to write but, I always come through in the end. Please review and look out for my next chapter 'Falling' coming soon. TTFN!**


	8. New Home

Chapter 8: **New home**

**A/N: **I appriciate all of the reviews for this story. It makes me feel really good knowing people love what I write. Thank you! I decided to do 'Falling' as my next chapter. Sorry for the sudden change.

_/ \/ _\

\ /

\ /

\ /

\/

_'bamb'_

"What is going on?" Kagome asked waking from her sleeping spot under Goshinboku.

"What are you doing with my woman dog face?" Koga screamed. "I would've expected Inuyasha, but you!"

"Calm yourself wolf, unless you would rather recieve your death wish." spoke a very serious Sesshomaru.

"Screw you bastard!" spat Koga. "Get away from 'My' Kagome you worthless dog." he commanded.

Sesshomaru stood causing Kagome to release his kimono top. He began to walk toward Koga to bash his face in but, something stopped him. He turned to see Kagome's pleading look. He allowed her to step pass him to speak.

"Koga, you must stop this. I could not stand to see anymore death. You are my friend. Only a friend nothing more. I don't want to see another loved one die before me. Understand, please." Kagome said with sadness in her voice.

Koga then nodded, sad that Kagome had only wanted him as a friend.

"I'm sorry but, why him? Isn't Inuyasha angry about this? And where is the mutt face any way?" questioned Koga.

"He is no longer of this world." Sesshomaru said knowing it would be too hard for Kagome to tell.

"What do you mean by that?" Koga asked really confused.

"Do you not have any sense at all? Inuyasha was killed protecting Kagome from the dead wench Kikyo." explained Sesshomaru.

"WHAT? He was mine to fight. Where is she? I'm gonna kill her." Koga yelled.

"I already distroyed her after she killed Inuyasha. She was nothing more than a pile of grave dirt and bones that she was made of." Kagome said softly.

At this understanding, Koga quickly calmed himself. He understood how hard it must have been for her. He knew she loved Inuyasha, he just liked to get fun by making the hanyou jealous. He was like a friend to him that he just likes to fight with. He never really wanted to kill him. He walked away toward the village. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome knew his intentions. He would give his respects to the friend who no matter how much he tortured, Inuyasha risked his life to save him many times. At some point they could have become the best of friends but no one could perdict this outcome.

------------------------

News had spead to many villages of Inuyasha's death over the weeks. Although many didn't like youkai or hanyou, they respected him. Inuyasha and his friends saved many people and villages from youkai and human alike on their search for the jewel shards. Many travelers come to pay respect and give gifts to his friends, the only family he had. Their hero was gone, not forgoten.

The village men had finished Inuyasha's shrine. It was placed by the time well, this being the one place the hanyou was often seen with his love. A large hut was also built near the well. It was a place for his friends to live in when they weren't traveling.

"Kagome, this home has been built for ye and ye dear friends. I have been meaning to have it built for some time now." said Kaede.

"Arigato, Lady Kaede. We are all indeed gratefull." Kagome gave a small smile and bowed her head slightly, as did the others.

"Come, let me show ye the inards of this fine hut." Kaede said and slid the door open. To have such a door meant power or respect for greater people. As the door was opened, Kaede lead the way inside.

"This rather large room is for eat and entertain ye selves. Many village women made dishware and pots for ye to eat upon. All is in the wall cubords." she paused to lead them to a long strech of hall. She stopped at the first door in the hall and opened the door. "This room be for Shippo. The village weavers made ye some new attire. They new a growing boy would need new kimonos. They're in the chestnut wood chest at the foot of the bed mat. Children brought many toys they out grew for ye to play." she explained. Shippo jumped up and down and ran toward the toys as Kaede lead the other forward on tour.

Kaede stopped at the next door. It was about a foot away from Shippo's roon, only it was on the right side of the hall. "This room here is for the soon to be newly weds, Sango and Miroku. Tailors and weavers made ye both many new kimonos and designed the dark blue and lavander curtains to drape the back side of your queen sized bed mat. The chest with ye clothing is beside the art patted sliding door that leads to ye're wash room." She then walked to the door and watched as the couple looked throught the room.

"Thank the village people for their generousity. As well, we thank you, Lady Kaede." Miroku bowed and Sango gave a small hug to show her thanks. Kaede nodded and went on with the tour leaving the two in their new room to explore.

The next door was about ten feet away from the room they left. This one was back on the left side of the hall. She slid the door open to reveal what apeared to be a younge girls room. "This room is for little Rin. Since Sesshomaru is going to be here with ye often, I had them prepare a room for ye too. Weavers made the pink and light green curtains to drape ye silken sheet bed mat. Sesshomaru requested the silk since ye have not had a bed for some time now. He said a little girl such as ye deserves as much after the hard life ye had been given. Dolls were made and given to you to play. Have fun Rin." The smile on Rin's face was enough to show her complete graditude.

Kaede walked back into the hall. There were only two rooms left. That left Sesshomaru and Kagome to know which was theirs. The last two rooms were side by at the very end of the hall. Neither was left or right but in the middle. "The cherry wood sliding door with the great white dog painted on it belongs to Sesshomaru and the dark red dyed door with white sukura flowers painted on it belongs to ye, Kagome." she said.

"I know ye do not wish for such human things, but I had it made for you incase ye changed ye're mind. Which would like to be seen first." Kaede asked.

"I wish to see my quarters. After all, I will not let such things go to waste after so much work went to it." Sesshomaru answered first.

"Ai, Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede spoke. She then slid open the door and revealed a room made for a king.The walls were stained black. Silver silk curtains draped the back of the king size bed mat and was also placed around the windows. The bed mat had silver and black silk sheets. A cherry wood chest sat next to a door that he believed to be the wash room. "I had a fine weaver that traveled her design your room. I explained to the woman that ye must have the best. It seems the job be well done. Although, I do not understand why the builders had the wash room to be shared by both ye and Kagome's room. That is were the door by the chest leads." Kaede explained seeing him look in that dirrection.

"I could asume who told the builders to do as such. Although I will not give names." Kagome said.

Kaede walked over to the wash room door. Inside there was a large wooden tub built in the gound with wood floors surrounding. The room was farely big with a window in the ceiling to alow light to pass day or night and still give privacy to whom ever was in there. An arrangement of sandlewood body soap and lavender insents lined a shelf next to the tub.

"The tub is heated from the outside. A pipe runs from under the floor boards to the stone fire stove in the back of the hut. Wood for fire is piled by it." Kaede said and went to open the sliding door that leads to Kagome's room.

Kagome's room was facinating. The walls were stained the same dark red that was on the main door to her room. The only difference was the west wall had a large fierce white dog standing on what appeared to be a cloud painted upon it. Just barely visible in the cloud was a word in japanese. '_Inuyasha'_ .

"This was painted as a symbol of ye loss. When the painter heard the story of ye're journeys and great power, he found that this symbol represents who ye are. The power ye posess is very much like that of a great powerful dog youkai. This may be what atracted ye and Inuyasha to each other. From the time we met till now, ye're power has grown more powerful then any miko whether living or long ago passed. Let us finish the tour of the room." Kaede said.

"I had personally requested for the finest material for your bedding, curtains, and proper kimonos. That attire you used to wear was far to short. When I saw you in the white and red silk kimono, I believed that kind of dressing worked well with your looks. It brought out your true beauty." Sesshomaru told her and smirked inwardly at her blush.

The rest of the room matched the beauty of the painting. Her bedding was made of pure white silk. The curtains that draped her new king size bed mat were a blood red shining silk with silver silk attatched to the under side. A seperater to change behind stood next to the wash room. The pattern on it was of the same great white dog on a cloud and a silver moon and pink sukura petals were stitched on it as if falling from the wind.

"Ye're new attire be in the cherry wood chest by themain door. I had a vanity stand with with combs and as you say make-up, placed by the painting. Now I leave to let ye get comfortable." Kaede told the two standing in front of her.

"Ai, Thank you so much. It's very beautiful." Kagome replied and gave the old miko a friendly hug. With that, Kaede walked out of the room and check on the other before she were to leave to have food sent to the group.

------------------

Night had fallen and all had ate their share of stew. The children had long been asleep in their own rooms. They were tired from the days play with their new things. It was quiet except for the crackling of the fire in the medium sized pit.

"It's time we retired. There is much to do with our new land tomorrow." Miroku said standing and lending a hand to Sango to help her up.

"Ai, I'll put out the fire soon. You two go ahead." Kagome had said. With that they left to their room to sleep.

"You must get some rest too. You haven't slept much for three weeks. A human body begins to wear out with lack of energy." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"I'm fine. Besides, I need to get used to my new room before I sleep. The room seems like it should be for a Lady and her Lord, not for simple ol' me." she answered.

"You deserve as much honor. Your power states you are meant for greatness." he told her. '_Her symbol is a great dog. Maybe the half wit was right about her being my soul mate...Aaah, what am I thinking? I respect her and like her but it could just be a coincedence. It doesn't really mean were soul mates, does it?' _he thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay? You look like you just got lost in space." Kagome asked him playfully.

"Ai, I'm just thinking. Go on now. I'll put out the fire. Like the monk said, tomorrow is a busy day." Sesshomaru replied and stood to get the pail of water. Kagome walked off to her room and change. '_This night will be torture. To be so close to her yet so far.'_ he thought and walked off to his room when he was satisfied the fire was completely out.

After an hour, Sesshomaru felt Kagome's aura dim letting him know that she was now asleep. With that knowledge, he too soon fell asleep only to dream of her in all her glorious beauty.

-----------

**A/N: **Sorry took so long. I've been really buzy lately. Review please. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Chou!!


	9. Falling

Chapter 9: **Falling**

**A/N:** Thanks for the great reviews! You all really make me tear up! _'sniff' _After a life of people hating me for nothing, between my husband, kids, and you my dear reviewers, have made me so happy! **:D**

----------

A pair of golden eyes lay on top of the silver and black silk sheets gazing at the darkened ceiling. He couldn't sleep well at all. The sun was still an hour shy of rising and the sound of crickets chirping their mating song was all that could be heard. He closed his eyes to listen closely on his surroundings.

"She's awake." he wispered to himself as he heard her rustling around in her room.

Sesshomaru arose from his bedding and walked toward the bathing room door. He was about to slide it open but, he pulled back as he seen light creep through the crack beneath the door. A small slash came from within the room. Sesshomaru was hit hard with her sent causing his eyes to flash red, followed by a low seductive growl. He couldn't move.

_'What is wrong with me? Why does my body react like this?' _Sesshomaru thought. He tried to think of something horrid but nothing worked. Her sent was over whelming him. His growl continued.

In the wash room

_"MMmm...This feels so good. I can't sleep. It's weird to be so close to him and yet so far. He has been the only one to embrace me since Inu-...no! I mustn't think such things. He wants me to be happy." _she paused in thought when she thought she heard a noise from the door. _'Hmm..must be the wind outside. I think I may be falling for Sesshomaru. It felt so right to be held by him when I was mourning. He really has changed, even if he doesn't know it yet.' _The noise she heard before became more constant.

Kagome got out of the inground tub and grabbed a towel from nearby. She wrapped it around her chest still revealling a lot of skin. She walked over to the door that leads to Sesshomaru's room and placed her hand on the groove to slide it open.

"S-Sesshomaru..."

-------

A hand slipped over a masculin body as the sun slowly began to rise. Another hand moved up to the sleeping face of the beautiful woman beside him. He softly rubbed the back of his hand against her smooth skin. Feeling the sensation on her face, her eyes slowly fluttered opened to gaze into handsom violet eyes. A small blush came to her face.

"Good morning my love!" Miroku said as her moved to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning to you too!" Sango blushed even more at his actions.

"My Sango, you look so radiant when you sleep. I felt as though you were just a figment of my immagination." he told her still caressing her cheek.

"Oh Miroku, you say such silly things." she giggled and lightly brushed her lips against the palm of his hand.

"Only three more sun rises till our wedding my love. We still have many things to preppare for that day." he spoke calmly gazing deeply at her soft and loving eyes.

"Hai, there is much work to be done. I will go bathe and get ready breakfast." Sango told him as she tried to rise from the bed.

"Mmm...a little while longer my sweet." Miroku grasped her waist and held her closer to him. In reply, she snugled deep to his chest to hear the rithem of his heart. The lay content in each other's arms not letting anything disturb their moment.

-------

"S-Sesshomaru...are you okay?" Kagome asked when she discovered it was him behind the door emmitting the growl. "Why are your eyes flashing red? And why are you growling?"

Sesshomaru's eyes wandered up and down her body realizing how much skin was exposed to him making the lustful growl grow each moment. He could not take it any more. He swooped her up in his arms and brought her to his bed. He landed atop of her causing a gasp to escape from Kagome.

"What are y-you doing? Let me u-" She was cut short as a rough yet passionate kiss was placed upon her lips. Her eyes shot wide open at his action. His growl softened a little as he moned for her to reply the affection. She closed her eyes and softly replied. His hand moved closer to the towel to remove it. She felt the cloth slip slowly off her skin. Once this happened, she realized what was going on. She pussed him off her and darted out of his room bare naked. She did not have time to retreive the towel.

Unaware to Kagome, Sesshomaru calmed his demon and watched as she darted out of his room. He saw all the flesh amongst her body. He looked down to his sheets and grabbed the towel in his hand. He rose off the bed as he felt saddened and betrayed by his demon for loosing control.

"How can she make me feel this way? I'm beging to loose all control over myself." he whispered to himself. _**You falling for her admit it to yourself and her...**You know nothing...**Cut the crap.You need to open up to me. You made a promise remember?...**Hai, I can not go back on a promise. Even if it was my brother that I promised to...**So what are you waiting for? Go tell her how you feel about her...**How can I? I don't even know myself where we stand. I don't even know if she has fallen for me too...**How will you know till you ask? You don't have to move fast. Just find out how she feels about you and go from there...**_

"Hai, that I will do." he whisped in command to himself.

------

"Oh my Kami! What just happened?" Kagome shricked into her pillow. "What was I thinking going to his room? In a towel none the less! He probably thinks of me as a whore now." Tears started to form in her eyes.

_Why me? Now there will probably never be a chance at love for me...**What are you talking about?...**He hates me. I can feel it. He probably thought I was a whore or something of that sort...**Your wrong. That kiss was full of passion and you know it...**I don't know. What if your wrong? I mean he held me in his arms before, but could he posibly be falling for me?...**One way to find out. Ask.** _

Tears still fell as she fought with her heart. She didn't know that falling in love again could be so hard. She may have thought that if she were to fall in love he would some how be taken from her just like Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't trust herself to be strong again if she lost a second love.

_'knock, knock'_

"Who is it?" Kagome asked softly hoping not to be heard. The main door to her room slid open to reveal a some what confused look on the youkai that normally shown no emotions.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you." Sesshomaru waited for a reply. Kagome motioned for him to seat himself next to her on her bed. He saw the puffiness in her eyes and knew she had cried. "I'm sorry I lost control. Did I hurt you?" he asked.

His appology came as a shock to her.

"N-no, Why do you ask?" She answered and asked at once.

"You shed tears for this one. I thought I did something offensive for the way you ran off." he explained.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have gone into your room." Kagome offered.

"I need to ask something of you but, I do not know how to ask." Sesshomaru said to her.

"You can tell me anything." she said curiously.

"Meet me tonight at the hot springs. There I will ask what I need to know." Sesshomaru told her. She nodded and he left the room his demon flaring inside begging for release. He ran to Inuyasha forest to find some demon he could pick a fight with to calm his lustious fever.

Kagome just threw herself back on her bed trying to take all of what happened in. It was going to be a very long day.

-------

A wonderful smell hit Kagome's nose and her stomach begab to growl in protest. She walked into the living area of the large hut and saw that Sango was cooking a vegetable stew on the fire in the pit. Miroku and the children were no where to be seen but were clearly heard on the outside.

"Good mornig Kagome!" Sango chirped.

"Good morning to you as well Sango! Where is everyone?" Kagome asked even though she already knew.

"Miroku is chopping some wood and Shippo and Rin are chasing the toad, Jaken. Are you okay? You look as though you haven't slept." Sango cast a worried glance at Kagome.

"Hm, I'm quite fine. I didn't sleep much because this place is new to me. And to be alone in such a big room was kind of lonely. I don't think Sesshomaru got much sleep either." Kagome replied.

"He did seem a little out of it. He ran off to the forest in a hurry." Sango said and handed Kagome a bowl of stew when she heard her stomach growl loudly.

"Arigato, Sango! It smells very good." Kagome smiled wide and began to eat.

"Kagome, whould you like to help me arrange some things with me for my wedding day?" Sango asked and kind of pleaded.

"Hai, never though you'd ask!" Kagome exclaimed.

-----

After finishing their food, Sango and Kagome went to change for the day. Kagome wore a form fitting white silk kimono with pink sakura petals patterned on both shoulders and sleeves. On the end of the long flowing sleeves were a west facing midnight blue cresent moon. The thin obi that tied the kimono was also midnight blue with the same cresent moon threaded on the front of it, only it was silver. She slipped on a pair of white flip flops that she brought from her time and stepped into the hall and went outside to meet Sango.

Sango wasn't in her usual clothing. She had on a very light pastel pink kimono with light blue flower stitching all over. This was a gift that Kagome gave her from her era. It was an early wedding gift for her. She wore her old traditional sandals, knowing they were already broken in. She had been waiting outside with Kirara watching the children play hide and seek. Naturally, Jaken was the seeker.

"Ready! Lets be on our way. Much to do, so little time!" Kagome said gigling.

"Hai, that we do!" Sango laughed back.

"So, what to do first?" asked Kagome.

"I need to have a wedding kimono made. After that, I need to decide a location and the type of florals to use." Sango replied still thinking what else needs to be done.

The two women and Kirara walked to the village toward the tailor's hut. He was expecting them since Miroku said the day before they would be coming this day.

"Hello, my name is Hiroshi. Miroku-san came yesterday for his fittings and told me to expect you today." Hiroshi told them.

"I would like a traditional white wedding kimono, only I would like the bottom to mid knee with dark puple floral threading." Sango described.

"Would you like silk or cotton? And do you wish for the sleeves and bottom of the kimono to be long flowing or regular mid flow?" Hiroshi asked.

"Silk fabric and I would like it long flowing, please." said Sango cheeringly.

"Is there anything you would like made, Kagome-sama?" Hiroshi directed his attention to her.

"No thank you! I'm just here to give support to Sango. I am her best friend." Kagome explained to him.

"More like a sister." Sango gigled.

"Well, I'll take your measurements too. Just incase you change your mind." He pleaded. Kagome just nodded her agreement.

After the two had measerments done, they went to pick out floral arrangements with Lady Kaede's dear friend Lady Tani. Tani had a natural gift at arranging wild and domestic flowers together. Sango decided to go with sakura blossoms, wild tiger lillies, babies breath, and some other beautiful wild flowers that had many colors. After that was finished, the two tried to figure out where the ceramony would be held.

"Why not just have the the whole ceramony by our new home? At least that way there will be plenty of room and Inuyasha's soul can be apart of your celebration." Kagome said sadly.

"Your right! That sounds perfect. I will afform Miroku of the plans. Well, we're back home. I'll see you at dinner." Sango said and walked of toward her soon to be husband.

"Okay, later Sango!" Kagome waved and walked into the hut. She went to her door but looked at Sesshomaru's door instead. "I wonder if he's in there." She placed her ear next to the door to listen. '_Silent. He must still be out.' _she thought. She moved back to her door and went inside to lay on her bed.

"I'll at least rest a while since I didn't sleep well last night." Kagome whispered to herself. She slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamt of her new found love.

--------

Night time fell over the lands and Kagome had just begun to wake. Sango tried to wake her earlier to eat dinner but, only silence came from her room. She figured that Kagome must have been utterly tired so decided to let her sleep. She must have over slept because when she walked out of her room, all the others were asleep. Then she remembered that she had to meet Sesshomaru.

"Oh Kami, he probably thinks I hate him. Or that I stood him up." Kagome said solemly to herself.

She ran as fast as she could to the hot springs. She didn't need weapons just in case a demon attacked due to her power had grown so much. She arrived at the hot springs and looked around and seen no one.

"I knew it! He probably got tired of waiting."

While she was there she figured a dip in the water wouldn't hurt. She undressed and placed the kimono neatly folded on a large boulder. Kagome slipped her feet into the hot water and sank down to relax in it. Unaware to her Sesshomaru was there. He was high in the tree above the spring. He jumped down, not even a sound came from him when he landed.

_'ggrrr'_

"Who's there?" Kagome yelled and turned to the noise. What she saw was blood red eyes and nothing more since the only light was the quarter moon above.

The figure took a step forward. Only a gasp came from Kagome. It was the same as before sunrise. He lost control again.

She dipped even lower in the water and spoke, "Sesshomaru, what is wrong? Your eyes are red again. I thought you left."

His only answer to her was him ripping his kimono top off and jumped in the water after her.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she almost screamed.

He grabbed hold of her and placed a heated kiss on her lips and to her suprise she replied. Heat enraged through her body. He smelt her arousal and growled deep in his chest. At this she became a little fearful and pulled away to breath. His eyes were still red. It was his demon inside demanding control.

_'I don't think he loves me. His demon is just in control not him. The passion couldn't be real. Could it? I've got to calm him to know for sure. But how? It's not like I could make him sit.' _she thought. Then it hit her. If she cries and sends a sad aura around her, he'll calm and try to comfort her. She thought of loosing him and that did it. She started to cry.

Sesshomaru began to calm with Kagome in his arms when he felt her saddened aura around him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter not noticing yet what had happened.

"Kagome, don't cry. It hurts to to see you in pain." he said pulling away slowly to look into her eyes. "What happened? Where are your clothes?"

"I came to meet you like you said too. When I got here you were no where to be found. I thought you hated me. I thought that maybe you didn't...like me. But you did come, only you didn't have control over yourself. I figured it was only your demon inside that wanted me and not the real you. That is why I cry." She turned her head away tears still flowing through closed eyes.

He placed a clawed finger under her chin and raised it to him. He placed a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. This time she felt it was real and for only her.

He pulled away to speak, "Kagome, don't think such things. I have been contemplating the last two weeks how to talk to you. My inner demon begged to come out because I was fighting my heart. You asked of me once what my heart was telling me. And I said I think it wants to love and protect you. But my answer changed. I need to know how you feel about me first and know what I feel is real." Sesshomaru explained but, he held a look in his eyes that she had never seen. It was a combination of fear and ...Love?

"I-I have fallen in Love with you Sesshomaru!" she cried happily.

"That's what I felt from you. I have fallen in love with you too, My Kagome." he proudly admitted.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

He knelt down in front of her not caring about the water seeing as he was already wet. And Kagome was wrapped with his kimono shirt he retrieved giving her some coverage. Kagome blushed at what he was doing.

"Kagome, would you do the honor of becoming my mate and Lady of the West?" Sesshomaru gazed into the chestnut eyes with all love and joy in his face. Something he also never shown until now.

Tears whelled up in her eyes. He does love her. And wants to be with her for life.

"Hai! I will be your mate and Lady! I love you so much!" She cried and lept into his arms kissing his face and then his lips. "When is this to happen? When will we become mates?" she asked curiousity getting the best of her.

"On the new moon. In honor of Inuyasha bringing us together." Sesshomaru replied.

"May I ask something that may seem sill to you?" she questioned.

"What ever it is I won't think it silly." he answered.

"Could we possibly have a traditional human style wedding?" asked Kagome all hope in her eyes.

"For you my mate, anything you wish I'll grant." he replied in turn.

_'Now I know what to wish on the Shikon no tama.' _Kagome thought as the happiness over joyed her once broken heart.

_"Good! Everything is going as it should. She is happy again. Thank you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha whispered on the wind. Only other spirits aware of his words._

---------

**A/N: **More to come. This is not the last chapter. Review please! Next chapter will be about Sango and Miroku's wedding And the 'New Moon Mating'. Enjoy! Yay! Longest chapter for me! 3,329 words. I've been writing it since midnight.


	10. Wedding,Wish,& The New Moon

Chapter 10: **Wedding, Wish, & The New Moon**

**A/N: **Loving all my reviewers! Thank You! Arigato! Gracias!

The rising sun brought many awaking faces of villagers ready to prepare for the upcoming wedding. Every one in the village had a role to play or a job to do for the preparations of this joyous day. Lady Kaede was the sole dirrector, having each person doing what should be done. Lady Tani was arranging the flowers Sango picked out, around the site of where the ceramony would be held. Hiroshi had brought the white and purple kimono to Sango. He then brought Miroku a black kimono with dark purple armor and a white silk top to go under the black kimono top.

"Thank you!" said Sango calmly.

"For what?" Kagome replied in the same mono tone.

"For everything. I probably wouldn't be here doing this today if it weren't for you. I apriciate everything you've done for me. I'm glad that you became the best friend or sister I never really had. You're my only family now. I'm happy that I could share this day with you." Sango told her happily.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, ...sister." Kagome paused for a moment. " Um, Sango?"

"What is it?" she replied.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you this. The other night when you came to my room and I was asleep. I woke later that night and went to the hot springs. There, I met up with Sesshomaru. He asked me...to uh...be his mate. Only, for me he would have a human wedding. I told him Yes!" Kagome said proudly.

"I never really thought Sesshomaru was the type to care for humans. I guess any one can change. I'm just glad you found happiness. I was begining to worry about you. I couldn't stand to see you hurt." Sango told her now true sister.

"I'd like to say some force that watches over, brought he and I together. Oh, I said the same thing about him changing. He saved me. Not only from loneliness but, also from death. I still feel sad deep down but, I know he will heal my broken heart over time." Kagome's words held wonder and slight sadness.

"I pray for the best for you sis!" Sango finished.

Kagome sat and did Sango's hair into a fancy loose bun. She placed a purple and white jeweled lilie flower pin on the right side of the bun. Sango had kept her make up the same as it usually was. Since Sango didn't have her ears pierced, Kagome bought a pair of clip on earings that matched the lilie pin in her hair.

"You look ravishing!" was all Kagome could say.

"Domo arigato!" Sango bowed her head. ( I don't like to do this but for those who don't know what she said, it's thank you a lot or very much.)

----- -----

The wedding had begun. Lady Kaede had stated the prayers and recited the traditional words of commitment as Sango and Miroku repeated the words to each other. Each stared deeply in one another's eyes. After all the pains and journies, this was to be their happiest moment. They had longed for each other from the day they met and now the were together to be joined together for the rest of their life.

"Miroku-sama, do ye take Sango-chan to be your loving wife for the rest of ye're life?" Kaede asked sternly.

"I do more than ever!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Sango-chan, do ye take Miroku-sama to be your loving husband for the rest of ye're life?" Kaede asked again.

"Hai, I do with all my heart!" Sango replied as happy tears fell from her face.

"I now anounce ye loving couple, man and wife. You may kiss your beloved." Kaede said as the two leaned in for a most passionate kiss.

"I love you, my dear wife!" Miroku whispered in her ear as they held each other with all their love.

"I love you too, my wonderful husband!" she whispered back.

For the first time since they met, Miroku groped Sango and all she did was blush at his actions. She no longer minded since she got the one thing she truly desired. True love.

----- -----

The wedding ended as the party began. All the villagers were having there fun. The hours passed by quickly and it was soon getting dark. Many who had children left off to put them to bed. The party had died off and those who stayed behind helped clean up and left as soon as it was done. A great gift was given to the newly weds from Kaede. It was a hut of their very own on the edge of the village. Still close to the well but father that they had privacy.

All had left and the children were off in their rooms asleep. Jaken was also nocked out in the main room of the large hut near the well. There were only two beings wide awake, sitting outside on the small wooden porch.

"It such a lovely night." Kagome said in a dreamy voice.

"The moon is becoming dark. Seven nights left till your day of happiness." Sesshomaru told her bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"Yeah, about that, we need to go to my time and talk with my family. I wish for them to know you. Seeing as your my soul mate, you should be able to pass through the time well with me. I may never see my family again after I wish on the jewel to make it disappear. I want to say good bye and have them know the one I fell in love with before hand." she said calmly.

"What ever you wish." he spoke.

"I would also like for the human style ceramony there with my family. This way I could share one last special moment with them. Is that okay? We don't have to have it in this era." Kagome asked him almost begging.

"Hai, as you wish." he replied.

"Then tomorrow we go. I'll have Lady Kaede help Jaken to keep eye on the children." she said excitedly.

"Sesshomaru, I need to know. Will you love me no matter what I look like?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Hai, seeing as it was your personality and sent that made me fall for you." Sesshomaru answered.

"Thank you so much! You've given me all I ever wanted." She wrapped her arms around him as he replied the geusture. He leaned his head and softly kissed her lips once again making her blush. They stayed like that until she fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up and brought her to her bed and suprisingly, she kept grip of his kimono shirt so he lay next to her and watched as she slept. He soon fell asleep as he was drowned in her glorious sent.

----- -----

The morning light peared through the curtains of Kagome's room. Chirping of birds were heard as they flew by the hut. Rin and Shippo started they're normal routine of picking on the grumpy toad youkai. Sesshomaru spoke with him as of last night when he managed to move from Kagome's sleeping form that he would be gone for a couple days. Jaken would be in charge of the children and take them with Lady Kaede to eat. It was soon time to leave.

"Oh...um, good morning." Kagome rolled over to see Sesshomaru peering out the window.

"Good morning, Kagome. Ready to leave?" he said softly.

"Just let me change and we can go." she aplied.

As he nodded she walked behind her changing seperator and pulled on a figure fitting white kimono dress with red floral stitching and no sleeves. It went down to her ankles with a split on either side reaching mid thigh. She placed her white flip flops on and walked to her vanity to pull her hair into a bun with thin strands hanging by her ears.

"Ready now, lets go!" She said cheerfuly.

He stared at her beauty for a moment as she grbbed his hand a dragged him off. The Shikon jewel was wrapped around her wrist. Just before they were to jump into the well, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers with the jewel in between their palms.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded in reply. They jumped in they well with his free arm wrapped around her waste. Suprisingly it worked as they were met with the light purple glare and dropped into the well once again but in her time era.

"Yes, it worked! Now, lets go meet my family." Kagome held tight as he grabbed her and jumped out of the well.

The two walked out of the well house and into the court yard. Her family were outside doing daily chours.

"Oh, Kagome your home!" Mrs. Higurashi ran to her daughter and gave her a warm motherly hug. "Who's this you've brought with you? I thought no others could pass through."

"I'll introduce him once Jii-chan and Souta come here." Kagome said to her mother.

"Hello sis! Wow, who is he? He's cool looking!" Souta said excitedly.

"Kagome, how I missed you! Who is this handome fellow, wait a minute, a demon?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Hai, now that your all here, this is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was his half brother." Kagome explained.

"Nice to meet you!" Mrs. Higurashi bowed and he replied the geusture.

"Seeing that you have eligance and manners, I agree, very nice to meet you Sesshomaru-sama." Jii-chan bow his head and once again Sesshomaru replied the same.

"Wow, you look tough! I remember sis saying you are a lord." Souta bragged. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded.

Jii-chan became weirdly impressed and ran into the house to put a more formal kimono on since royalty was at their home.

The rest of them walked inside and sat on the couches in the living room. Sesshomaru was staring at all the strange devices in Kagome's home. Everything was new to him but he shown no sign of emotion toward his thoughts. Souta even had him watch as he began to play a game on his PS2. Jii-chan finally came out of his room in a black kimono set with a red belt tied at the waist.

"Mama, I need to tell you all something very important." Kagome started.

"What is it dear?" her mother asked.

"I may never get the chance to see all of you again. I'm going to wish on the jewel so it will no longer exist. I came her today so that you could meet my soon to be husband and soul mate. I wish to have a small wedding on these grounds with Jii-chan performing the ritual." Kagome finished saying.

"My grandaughter is getting married to a Lord!" Jii-chan said with stars in his eyes.

"Why of coarse sweety. Welcome to the family, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's mother said and gave both a heartfilled hug.

Four days later, the two were married and given a small feast. The only people there were Kagome's three frinds and her close family. None realized he was a demon or a lord except for her family. They were just all happy for her since the last time they saw her, she told them about the death of Inuyasha and seen her sadness. Only one thing was left to complete their marriage. The new moon was in just two more nights and a wish was still to be made. It would wait though, until the two were back in their era.

----- -----

Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived in the fuedal era the morning before the new moon. This would be the night their lives would be complete. As soon as they returned, Kagome went off to give the great news of her marriage to her companions. Sesshomaru on the other hand went to speak with the ever annoying companion, Jaken.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru sternly spoke.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken questioned.

"I have taken a bride and she will soon be my mate this night." Sesshomaru started.

"May I inquire, who is to be the Lady of the West?" the toad youkai asked.

"It is the young miko, Kagome." he replied.

"What? Why her? She is but a mere human, my Lord!" Jaken half yelled in shock and anger.

"You will accept her and adress her as your Lady. If for one moment I hear you disobey, your life will be taken. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru spoke in an erie angered tone.

"Hai, as you wish, my Lord." Jaken bowed his head in defeat.

--- ---

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" Sango hugged Kagome tightly.

"Ai, I'm glad to see you smiling again my dear friend!" Miroku exclaimed and bowed his head.

"I can still be with you though huh Kagome?" Shippo cried with puppy eyes thinking that now that she was to be mated that she wouldn't want him any more.

" Of coarse Shippo! I could never abandon you. You are practically my son. You life is with me now." Kagome said tenderly as she held him close.

"I also came to give other news. After this day, I will permanently live in this era. I've chosen a wish to be rid of the Shikon jewel. The time well will be closed so I already bid farewell to my family. I just hope you will all still want me around after the choice I make." Kagome told the three sitting around her.

"I'm glad you'll be here always! And what ever choice you make must be for the best. We will always want you around no matter what." Sango explained as Miroku nodded in agreement. Shippo would aprove no matter what cause this was now his mother.

"Kaede already aproved my decisions. And now that I know you guys do too, then my mind could be at ease. Thank you!" Kagome proudly spoke as she felt the weight lift from her being.

----- -----

Night had fallen, nothing but the stars filled the dark endless sky. This would be the night that eveything would change in Kagome Higurashi's life. She would become Lady of the West and mate to her newly found love. Kagome walked slowly to the Goshinboku. She was nervous about her wish, mating, and everything that would follow. She would totally be out of wits if it weren't for Inuyasha as he appeared for a few moments to give her his best wishes. Now the time has come and she was to meet her mate and begin her new life.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out softly as she reached Goshinboku.

"I'm here my love." he said as he jumped off a branch and landed without sound in front of her. A blush appeared on her cheeks at his loving words.

"Before we become complete, I must be rid of the Shikon no Tama. I waited to make a wish with you by my side." she said and he nodded for her to continue.

"Midoriku, I tried a wish once before but you could not grant it. You said there was something bigger meant for me to have. Inuyasha told me I would know when the time is right. Now I know and I'm ready to make my wish..." Kagome was barely cut off as a brilliant pink light surrounded the soul mates.

"Hello again fair Kagome! You need not say your wish for I see what lies in your heart. I will grant your wish for you have found your life and soul. Your wish is granted and best wishes on your true love. Farewell!" Midoriku chanted.

A blinding light absorbed both Kagome and the jewel of four souls. Sesshomaru had to sheild his eyes until the light had disappated. What stood before his eyes was nothing he could ever imagine. Kagome turned to face him and seen the look on his face. All she could do was blush and smile at his look.

"K-Kagome?" Sesshomaru stuttered. She smirked at his obvious shock.

Kagome stood at five-eight, her normal hieght being five-three. Her once round ears were pointed at the tips and small sharp fangs obvious from her smile. A black cresent moon marked her forehead as two lavender colored stripes abrazed each side of her cheeks. On the wrists of each clawed hand lay a single lavender colored stripe. Her once brown eyes now were a clear bright ice green and a long black fluffy tail twisted itself over her inner elbow down to her knee. She truly looked like a Inu goddess.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke seductively.

"Your Beautiful!" he said. Sesshomaru started to loose his control once again. Her enormis beauty completely woke the demon with in and his eyes shot to full blood red. "Ready my mate?" he growled in a seductive tone.

"More than ever!" she moaned.

As the night wore on, the two made love and marked one another as mates for eternity. This was bliss, to finally know where each belongs. The feeling to realize their fullest potential and dreams. Even the once cold Lord, shown love and compassion that he himself never knew he had. For days they would embrace in the beauty of their love and mating. Nothing could ever break their passion once it had begun.

----- -----

**A/N: **Review please!! I hope you enjoy. I may only do about one or two chapters more cause I'm gonna start a new story. I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I can!! Later!


	11. Close Calls & Happy Endings

Chapter 11: **Close Calls & Happy Endings**

**A/N:** I finally made my choice! This will be the last chapter. I thank all who have reviewed to this point. I'm glad that you all loved it! So read the last and Enjoy!

----- -----

After there disappearance for many days of mating, Sesshomaru and his new demonness mate, returned to tell Miroku and Sango of their plans to leave. It would never be a final farewell but, there will be quite some distance between. The two lovers had finally made their way to the clearing at the edge of the village where their friend's hut lay.

"I hope they won't be to shocked." Kagome said a little worried.

"Maybe at your imense beauty but other wise, I believe they'll take it quite well." Sesshomaru reashured her.

"Your just saying that cause your my mate!" she giggled.

"Say what you may my love, but what I speak is true." he retorted lovingly.

As they reached the front of the hut, a figured walked out looking as if ready to fight an unknown presence. That figure soon calmed but then a shocked look came apon their face. Another figure soon followed out of the hut to find out what presence was causing the other figure to suddenly burst out of their hut.

"What is it, my lovely Sango? Why did you-" Miroku followed his beloved wife's gaze and cut himself of his last words. Realization dawned on him when he had seen what she was staring at so shocked.

"K-Kagome? Is-Is that really you?" Sango stammered questioning as the shock started to fade.

"Hai, it's me alright! Just a new look is all." Kagome replied.

"How did you become a demonness? I never thought such a thing was possible!" Sango asked plainly all shock replaced with amazement.

"Midoriku. I wished on the shikon no tama and Midoriku granted my wish to be with my mate forever. She gave me my hearts desire. I recieved a new form as you see before you now." Kagome answered.

"You look stunning, Lady Kagome!" Miroku bowed slightly as aproval.

"You were beautiful before but now, your much like a living godess!" Sango exclaimed.

"Why thank you, sister and dear Miroku! I'm grateful you two think as such. I'm so lucky to have you two around!" A bright fanged smile spread across Kagome's face. She moved from Sesshomaru and gave Sango and Miroku a hug as happy tears fell from her face.

"So, does this mean your path to your era is now closed?" Miroku pulled away and asked.

"It does. Although I already knewthat this would be. But, at least with this long life span, I will someday see my family again. It will only be as if I were away for a while when I will see them next." Kagome explained.

"Oh! So, now that you are wed and mated, what do you two plan on doing now?" Sango questioned.

"That is the reason we came now." Sesshomaru cut in.

"We will be leaving to the western lands." Kagome told them.

"I must return to my palace since I have taken a mate. My people need to know their new Lady. To live in a hut is well for a few nights of visiting but, as Lord and Lady, we are needed in my land." Sesshomaru finished.

"We will still be able to visit one another as often as possible. You are family. You're the only family I have in this era so I will never abandon you guys." Kagome asured.

"We know you would never do such a thing, Kagome. Once you have settled in, send word and we will visit your new home my sister!" Sango said and hugged Kagome once more.

"We must be on our way. We need to get an early start for it is two days by flight or running. For humans it could take up to four or five days time. We must arrive soon to hold a feast honor of our mating. Councilmen have already been informed of our union." Sesshomaru explained hastily. Kagome tuned to her mate and Lord, a nod given in understanding.

"Well, farewell until we see one another again! We still have to stop and gather the children with Jaken and Ah-Uhn." Kagome said turning to give a final hug to her companions.

"Farewell, be happy and safe!" Both replied to Kagome.

Once their exchange was over, Lord and Lady left toward their hut to retrieve the awaiting children and most likely annoyed Jaken.

--- ---

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Where is Lady Kago-" Jaken pased as Kagome stepped out from behind Sesshomaru a wild smirk on her face. "My Lady." Jaken bowed down low in respect.

"Good morning Jaken!" Kagome said smiling at his new found formal respect.

"Gather the children. We set out for the western lands. A feast is to be held in three days time." Sesshomaru comanded. The toad youkai ran into the hut rather fast and appeared shortly after with two very puzzled children.

"Mama?" Shippo and Rin said in unison.

As they all flew off into the skies by their youkai power, Kagome explained how her figure had changed and that the shikon no tama was no more. Once hearing this, all had now understood and traveled on in silence except for the exchange from Rin and Shippo now and then.

----- -----

Day turned into night and then back again. Now that Kagome was a demonness, she no longer required much sleep, so they had continued on even in night only stopping for a bite to eat. By nightfall of the second day of traveling, an enormis castle came into view. Kagome had seen many castles on the travels for the shikon shards but, this one was much larger and more demanding. It also had a beauty about it with flowered vines creeping up the lower walls.

"This is my palace or should I say _our_ palace. Welcome to your new home my love." Sesshomaru pronounced as they came upon the grand large doors survailenced by two youkai guards.

"Welcome back my Lord and welcome Lady!" Both guards greeted in unison and bowed in respect. Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded and she gave a small smile at the formality.

Kagome and Shippo stood in aw once inside the palace. They were met with a very elegant and gigantic hall. Paintings of the previous Lords and Sesshomaru as a boy, hung proudly on the white washed walls. There were many doors as well that lead to even bigger rooms. Some were areas of meetings and others for eating and dancing. At the end, there was a large staircase that split into two stair cases at the top, each leading to a different part of the castle.

"This palace is beautiful! It's very elegant!" Kagome exclaimed as she held onto her mate's arm.

"I'm glad you feel that way my mate. Yet, there is still much for you to discover." Sesshomaru assured her.

"How much more can you get in a place like this?" she retorted.

"Much more I asure you." he answered.

--- ---

The tour went on for some time until a guardsman ran up to the Lord with urgent news. From the looks of it, he had some tears in his attire and some blood splatters as well. There must have been an attack but, the question is 'Why?'

"My Lord, a chinese demoness and her brother are attacking near the palace. They say that the Lady of east China was to be your mate. After we explained that you have taken mate, both retaliated. Our gaurds are not strong enough to defeat these fow's. They come with magic we do not know." the guard explained quickly to Lord Sesshomaru.

"I already turned her family down twenty years ago. I have no desire for Xiang or any chinese demonesses. Her and that foul brother of hers will die for their trespassing and threats. I will dispose of them." Sesshomaru growled.

"I will fight with you my love. After all I am a demoness myself now and I will not alow some petty wench threaten 'My MATE'!" Kagome proudly spoke.

"I do not wish for you to fight my love." he told her calmly.

"I won't take no for an answer. Understand?" she said a little furious.

"At least let me try and make peace before we kill them." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

--- ---

"Where is that foul bastard and his filthy wench. I'm going to kill her!" Xiang yelled as her large cyote tail wipped furiously behind her.

"You dare say such things about my mate again and I will rip your tounge from your mouth wench!" Sesshomaru growled scarily and Xiang turned to see an angry demon Lord.

"You dare threaten me?" Xiang screeched.

"You keep flapping your filthy mouth and you will surely die." a very irritated Kagome said moving from behind her mate.

"You will die very soon, you disgusting dog wench!" yelled Xiang and the look Sesshomaru gave Kagome was enough to let her attack. Kagome transformed into her full youkai form much like Sesshomaru's only she was raven colored instead of silver-white.

"You will regret your words soon enough Xiang." Sesshomaru smirked. That only made her more angry as she too transformed into her filthy brown and grey colored cyote form. She then ran after him at great speed to kill. She was soon stopped as Kagome pounced her.

"Lady Kagome watch out!" yelled Jaken as he had just arrived with his two headed staff.

Sesshomaru noticed Xiang's brother Zhen ready to kill Kagome. Sesshomaru turned into his demon form and ran to stop the hidious male cyote demon. All he could do was jump in the way of the other creater's attack. Long sharp fangs and claws pierced Sesshomaru's throat and he then fell limp to the ground returning to his original form. Kagome returned to her true form after disabling Xiang by ripping her arm off with her fangs.

"No! Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed. "Not again. Please not again, I can't loose you too!"

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken ran to his side as Kagome arose and walked toward Zhen knowing that the toad would watch Sesshomaru for now.

"You vial fiend. You will...DIE!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as the pink light shot forth at Zhen. It was her miko power not youkai. She had thought once she became a youkai that her miko powers would be gone for good but, no.

"No! How can a demon whore posess miko powers..." Zhen yelled as pain and death finally over came him.

"You stupid wench! You took my arm and then killed my older brother. You will not live to see another day!" Xiang yelled.

"Say what you will but, it is not me who will die." Kagome said and turned into her demon form once more. A ball of pink and white light appeared in her mouth. A mixture of both miko and youkai power. A very deadly combination to every being. Sesshomaru opened his eyes weakly to see his mate as her power grew.

'_aahhhh'_

Xiang turned to ash and a shift in the wind carried the remains away. Kagome returned to her normal form again and ran to her now shallow breathing mate. She slowly rose his head to her lap.

"Sesshomaru, don't you die on me. I can't loose another love in my life. I won't let you go too." Kagome cried.

"Ka..Kagome...don't worry. I won't die...I...I.." he sputtered and paused to cough up the blood building in his tattered throat. He then slowly started closing his eyes and breaths becoming even more shallow.

"Please! No, don't leave me you promised!" she cried harder. She bent over him slightly crying in the nape of his neck. He took in a deep breath and caught a scent very new on her that wasn't appearent before. For this, he knew he couldn't die now. He couldn't leave her in despair. Sesshomaru focused as his remaining energy to healing his almost completely shreaded throat. Little by little, his neck muscles and skin closed. He didn't feel death coming to claim him. He the began to lean up.

"You shouldn't move ye-" Kagome stared in shock. All that remained on her mate's neck were a few slightly deep scratches. While she had been cring he had been healing.

"Your right, I promised. Your my mate. I couldn't leave you, especially when you are with pup." Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck as she stiffened at the words he said. That was cue enough for Jaken to leave them to their privacy.

"I'm what?" Kagome said in shock and slight joy.

"Your with child my love. Your scent changed completely now. I knew before we came here that your scent was changing but, at first I assumed your were ovulating. Your scent has taken a very different smell now." he explained as he rose off the ground with her still in his arms.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have fought. If I would have known, I would've never put my baby at risk." Kagome said with worry and fear to loose the life inside her.

"You need not worry. Many demonesses fight until their pup is birthed. Youkai women have strength in utero. The baby is perfectly fine. Although, women of human race birth their pups in nine moon cycles, a youkai or half bread are ready for birth in four and a half. Seeing as your scent is quite strong it would seem you may be carring a boy." Sesshomaru said proudly and held her close.

"Lets hope your right about that. As for you, I'm glad you kept your promise and still live. I would've died if I lost you too. I love you so much." Kagome told him and kissed his lips lightly.

"I love you, too! My beautiful and strong mate. You will make a perfect mother to our pups." he complimented and kissed her passionately before pulling away and taking her to the palace. After such battles in a form she was not used to, he carried her and brought her to _their _room to rest until next days time.

----- -----

After a week put off, a grand feast was held in honor of the new Lady of the west and of the pup she now carry in her whomb. Once other Lords and councel men heard of the late battle, all had apraised Lady Kagome for her strength and victory. The feast though like most events as such, ended by the fading moon in mid sky. It was a day Kagome could never forget.

"Looks like I won't be alone with child. I recieved word this morning that Sango recently acknowledged she too is pregnant. She had missed her time of the month, since due last week. Miroku had caught a rabbit and placed a trickle of her blood onto a small deep cut he made on it's paw. Shortly after the blood was mixed, the rabbit grew ill and died an hour later. Even Kirara caught her scent and gave a positive mew." Kagome gleefully said to her mate.

"Seems that perverted monk is recieving his wish. Just remember what I said before though. Your pregnant span is but only four moon cycles left and Sango's will be another eight and a quarter." Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Hai, Sango said she will come and help the birthing process. Lady Kaede is much too old for travel so she taught Sango the necessary protocall. Most of all I'll have you by my side." Kagome said and placed her hand apon her now slightly growing whomb.

The two stayed on the balcany on their outer room, gazing at the moon and stars. This was truely a paceful night.

--- ---

"Inuyasha, your time is now coming to be reunited with Kagome." Izayoi told her son as he watched the sceen of Sesshomaru holding Kagome under the moonlight.

"What do you mean?" he asked very confused.

"It's time to be reborn my son." Inutaisho explained.

"I still don't understand how being reborn will reunite us." Inuyasha said with a puzzled look.

"You will become her first born son. As well, you will also be a full demon like you always wished for and heir to the western lands." Inutaisho further explained.

"Wow, I guess that changes things. My life will be as I always wanted. Thank you!" Inuyasha said as he stepped toward a bright light that beconned him and disappeared into a new life.

----- -----

"Come on Kagome push." Sango commanded.

"Aahie can't! It hurts!" screamed Kagome.

"Even as a demoness, she will still have incredible pressure that can be painful it seems." Sango dirrected to Sesshomaru.

"Hai. Don't worry my mate. I'm here for you. You can do anything you desire." Sesshomaru asured Kagome.

'_wwaaaahh mmwaah'_

"It's a boy!" Sango cheered and handed the baby over to Kagome.

"He's beautiful! He evn has your markings, hair and eye color. He's perfect! What should we name him?" Kagome asked as the cord was cut and then handed off to a demon nurse.

"Even though he looks mostly like me, he kind of resembles Inuyasha. So, he shal be called Inukotaro." Sesshomaru told his mate. Just as that was said, Kagomes face contorted into pain once more.

"Aah, what's wrong with me? It hurts!" Kagome grunted as pain hit full force once more.

"It's another head peaking! Push Kagome, push!" Sango yelled out.

"Whaatttt? Aaaahheee!" Kagome screamed louder.

'_mmmwah hmmm hmmm'_

"A girl!" Sesshomaru said before Sango could grasp the thought.

"Here you go Kagome." Sango handed the smaller bunddle over.

"I knew I looked a bit big, but twins! It's a miracle." Kagome cried in glee.

"She shall be called, Nekomi." Sesshomaru said as he was handed the small girl.

Nekomi was given her name because of the brilliant green semi slanted yet wide eyes that stared up at her father. Her hair like her twin brother, was also silver colored. After the demon nurses cleand both babies, they were brought to their parents. Kagome was handed Nekomi for feeding since she was crying loudly. Inukotaro was handed off to Sesshomaru. His bright golden eyes stared into the mirrored ones of his father. His two beautiful pups would grow up strong and never have to back down to a fight.

--- ---

Ten years later:

"Shippo, can you hold Atsuko for a little while? I want to get in on the fun." Kagome asked the now six foot tall kitsun.

"Hai, mother!" Shippo said and was handed the two month old baby boy. Atsuko looked up at his adopted brother with stunning blood red colored eyes. Shippo brushed the boy's raven black bangs away from his eyes to get a better look at him. "You look more like mother. Even your markings are the same colors as hers." he told the bundle in his arms as he rubbed his soft cheek.

"My mate, your pup will be just as beautiful." A human woman said as she sat by him, her belly in the way of sitting fast.

"Hai, Rin! Even as a hanyou, she will be very beautiful like her mother." Shippo agreed and kissed her on the cheek.

"You flatter me my love!" Rin blushed. They had become mates three moon cycles ago with aproval from Sesshomaru. Now they had a cycle and a half left till their first born would come.

"Sango!" Kagome screeched as she saw her sister aproach ever so large with child and eight others following.

"Hello, Kagome!" said Sango, hugging Kagome as much as she could.

"It's been a while and you have grown quite large. You may be having twins once again." Kagome told her sister.

"Don't jinx it Kagome! I've already birthed three sets of twins." Sango pouted.

"Well at least your repopulating the demon hunter village. After our twins were born ten years ago, I only birthed one last set of twins, Mai and Masami, our sweet identical five year old girls. After another five years, I was granted a single baby boy." Kagome told her. "I can only birth a pup every five years. Rin on the other hand can birth a hanyou every three years."

"Wow! I never knew that!" Sango exclaimed and looked in the dirrection of Rin and Shippo.

"Shippo went to Totosi to have a katana forged for his child to come. Sesshomaru lent him the tooth that was knocked out because of Inukotaro." Kagome said and giggled at that memory.

"How did that happen?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru let him hold tokijin. He pointed it at his father and accidentally shot a blast of energy from it. The blast hit Sesshomaru in the face knocking his canine tooth out. The sword is called tatsaiga son of tetsaiga." Kagome explained.

"That was nice of Sesshomaru." said Sango a small smile appearing on her face.

"He wants the best for their pup. Sesshomaru doesn't want Shippo and Rin's baby to suffer like Inuyasha. He wants to do right by their hanyou child." Kagome spoke sweetly.

----- -----

Four hundred and ninty year in the future:

"Thank you Sesshomaru for coming along with me to the shrine." Kagome told her beloved mate.

"I would do anything for you my love. Especially since your ready to birth anytime now." Sesshomaru reasured her.

"Your such a softy my mate!" she giggled.

'_knock , knock'_

"I'm coming!" yelled a woman inside. "Oh, Kami! Kagome your home! I thought you couldn't come back through the well and oh-" Mrs. Higurashi was cut off when she saw the buldge in her daughters belly.

"I guess to you I just recently left but, I'm five hundred years old now. In this era I'm only about twenty one or so." Kagome explained to her mother.

"How? Your just a human girl." her mother said. Kagome walked inside and pointed to the next chair at the table while Sesshomaru leaned against the wall.

"Mother I'm not human any more. I am a youkai now. I have been since that time I left. In this era though we wear a silver charm neclace or ring to conceal our true form." Kagome and Sesshomaru took off their wedding rings and their true forms were shown. "This is my look, as will be this child's. As well, his many brothers and sisters." she finished.

"There's more?" her mother asked in shock and joy.

"Yes. We came alone today since we told them we had to see you first. With in the next couple of days you'll meet them. I have two sets of identical twin girls, my first twins were boy and girl, I have one set of identical twin boys and a single boy and single girl. The one I carry will be my last. Eleven children in five hundred years. The oldest have their own children now. Full youkai and some hanyou grandchildren." Kagome finished saying.

"My goodness! I'm so happy for you! So, tell me what has gone on with you all the while." Mrs. Higurashi said still over joyed.

Kagome told her mother all the good and sad things that happened. She had even teared up when she told her about her adopted sister and her husband's death twenty years after their first child. They had been killed in their sleep at camp on the way to visit her. She explained how her and Sesshomaru took in her sister's fifteen children and raised them up. There was many sad things but, there were also many happy. That now leads to this very day.

"After all the pain I had of loosing Inuyasha and almost loosing Sesshomaru too, I got my happy ending. I will live forever with my mate and have the joy of watching many generations of my and Sango's family grow." Kagome finished what she had to say a very happy smile on he face.

"You really do have a happy ending." Her mother hugged her and finally watched as her Daughter left off with her mate into the sunset to be forever more happy.

THE END!

----- -----

**A/N:** Thank you all who have read my story. I have finally brought it to the end. This may very well be the longest chapter now. Look out for my new story coming soon. It will be called '**Blooming'**. Well later and thanks again to all my readers.


End file.
